iBring Them Back Together
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: After the death of their spouses, A 13 year-old girl named Yvonne is trying to get Freddie with Carly. What events happen? Creddie/Minor Seddie 1 plus 1 equals 2 Epilogues!    Formerly Known as Cali-447
1. Chapter 1

**Hurray! First Chapter! Just got home and decided to post this. I was going to post this tomorrow, but got a little excited. Not a lot of dialog in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own iCarly, but all Original Character and personal ideas belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Saturday, March 25, 2033<p>

FREDDIE'S STORY

Freddie woke up in his Seattle, Washington house after a semi-sleepness night._ She passed through his dreams again, her blond hair and blue eyes mesmerizing him even just for a moment_. He missed her very much.

**(Backstory)**

**After high school they had all gone their separate ways, Carly to California for TV show producing, Sam to Texas for culinary arts, and Freddie to New York for technology. They had kept in contact through phone calls, emails, and they even went to the grand opening of Sam's new restaurant "Mama's Eats". **

**After her restaurant took off as a franchise, Freddie and Sam met again in New York. After a year and a half of dating's ups and downs they were finally married,with Carly as the maid of honor, Spencer as the best man, Wendy and Melanie as bridesmaids, Gibby and Brad as grooms men, and her mom walking her down the aisle.**

**Two years later, a mini Puckett-Benson came toddling around. Yvonne Emily looked like Sam, blond curls but with Freddie's brown eyes. She was like Freddie, conserved, smart, and caring. **

**Carly had met a very nice boy in California named Alex. He was tall, very well built, a red head, with green/ blue eyes. He was caring smart, sporty, and cute. It turns out that he went to Ridgeway too and was good friend of Freddie's. They went two years of peaceful dating, he proposed by going on the show she produced "Jan and Regina's Talk Time" and staring straight into the camera, where behind, Carly was standing and started to sing her favorite song by Cuttlefish. She accepted very excitedly!**

**The setup for her wedding was the same as Sam and Freddie's wedding, except for Sam being her matron of honor (She was married before Carly) and Freddie as the best man. Her father, with special leave from the Navy, walked her down the aisle. They had no children as they could not reproduce, but were happy all the same.**

CARLY'S STORY

Carly was at the edge of her bed in Riverside, California, with slight tears in her eyes while looking at her wedding photos. She missed him with all her heart and would do anything to have him back.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S STORY<p>

Sam had died two years before, when Yvonne was 10. She was diagnosed with liver cancer when Yvonne was five. She went through the treatments and was cancer free for 3 years before it relapsed. She lived to see Yvonne move to the Sixth grade and for Freddie to get the promotion he had always wanted but she had slipped away soon after. The two Benson-Pucketts had already come to terms with her death, but it didn't mean they didn't miss her.

Carly however was still very upset; her best friend had left and she felt a hole in her heart, where everyone knew Sam was supposed to go

Freddie had gone on some dates, on the insistence of his daughter. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant the position of his wife being filled. He hadn't met anyone special, but he knew in his heart that she would keep trying. He knew that he hadn't let Sam go yet.

CARLY'S STORY

Alex had gone to work that day, a year and a half ago. He had gotten into a car accident with a drunk driver and died from his injuries. His last words in the hospital were "Carly, I love you no matter what."

Freddie was upset, with the loss of Sam last year and now the loss of a great friend, he felt very hurt. He felt as though someone had done him and Carly a lot wrong.

She tried burying herself in work but there never seem to be enough. Some friends could see she was upset, and talked her into dating as well. She met some very nice men who would have been fine, but she felt that Alex was still there in the back of her every thought.

**Overview**

**The funerals had been no fun.**

**Sam's was quiet but big; Freddie, Yvonne, and Carly had invited the people who they felt had made a difference in Sam's life. The meeting after was short, with people expressing their condolences for the loss. For dinner, they served ham, ribs, fat shakes, and a cheesecake warehouse salad. Speeches were made and that was the end of it. **

**Alex's was big and very close. Carly had invited most of the family and friends to the ceremony. She was crying the whole time. After at the get together, there was a lot of crying and "good luck" wishes. For dinner the served chicken Alfredo with a Caesar salad and a very nice wine, almost exactly as what they served at their first date.**

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Kinda long i know but it sets the theme for the rest of the story. I Hope you are all well and thank for for reading this story. Please review! Also if you like it, tell me how often I should update.

-Cali-447


	2. Freddie and Yvonne

Freddie's POV

I got up after slightly mourning my wife. I look over at the clock, which read 7:38. I don't wake up until 8:00, but I don't feel like going to sleep, even with the sleepless night. I get out of my room and head to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, I need to brush my hair and shave. A change of clothes would be nice too, but later, after breakfast.

_Funny, I kind of reminded myself of S-_

NO, not this early. I finish up in there and start heading over to the kitchen. I feel like waffles and eggs. Before getting there, I slip into Yvonne's room. She's still sleeping, but at 13, that's acceptable. She looks like Sam so much but I still see me in there sometimes. I even see some of Carly if that's possible, she did come over quite often she was born. She used to come over a lot actually. Not recently though, not since Alex's death, we're not that close anymore.

I sneak a last look before I leave the room, and make breakfast. The task manages to take control of my mind and the only thing I focus on is not burning anything. Yvonne comes out later, already dressed, and starts to help me.

"Good Morning Dad, up early I see." She says

"Yup couldn't go back to sleep" I reply

"Obviously as you're making breakfast at 8:00 in the morning" She jokingly says

"You're one to talk, what are you doing up this early on a Saturday anyway?" I retort slightly.

"Woke up, felt hungry, heard noise coming from the kitchen, and here you were, almost burning eggs,"

She signals over to the pan, with contains the nearly burning egg. I quickly flip the egg to reveal a side with some black patches on it.

"You distracted me!" I accuse

"I'm so sorry that you burned your eggs while being in my presence". She replies sarcastically

"Haha. Come eat your breakfast, darling" I say.

Over breakfast, we talk about what we'll do later, I still have to go to work and she is going to the mall. As we start to finish up, she takes a serious look to her face.

"I had another dream about mom again" she says quietly.

I freeze; her mother wasn't a topic we liked to talk about. I force myself to talk about it however, just this once.

"Oh,yeah? What was it about?" I try to say nonchalantly, though fail miserably.

"It was weird, she was there with us eating a fat cake," she chuckles," then she just turns into Aunt Carly and then back to her."

* * *

><p>Yvonne's POV<p>

I had to do this, bringing up my mom, no matter how painful it had to be. My mom told me before she died to take care of my dad and to make sure he's happy. I know that he misses her, but I also know that moping around wasn't going to help. And in no way was I going to break my promise to my mom. I was still half a Puckett, and we were strong.

Bringing up my dream was the first part of my plan. He froze at first, but later regained his brain.

"Oh,yeah? What was it about?". He says but it sounds very worried.

"It was weird, she was there with us eating a fat cake," I chuckled," then she just turns into Aunt Carly and then back to her."

He calms down and starts talking. He sounds like he forcing himself to talk.

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, but I want to see Aunt Carly again, I haven't seen her in long time."

He nods his head and starts thinking. I know he starts thinking because we have the same thinking face.

"You know what, we should. I'll try to get in touch with her today" He replies with a slight smile

"Yay! Well should we head out?" I ask politely

"Yeah, let's clean up first and give me time to change." I say

"Okay, go change. I'll clean up" I say

"You sure? It's a lot of dishes." He asks

"Its fine dad, I have Grandma in me remember?" I say hinting at my slightly crazy grandma. My first present from her was an anti bacterial blanket (which I still have, it's so cute!)

He nods his head while laughing and heads to his room. I quickly clean up and start thinking about my plan. Aunt Carly was going to be a big part of it.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

TaDa! Second chapter. What do you guys think so far? Don'y worry, more exciting parts will come. If i have this right, the next chapter will focus more on Carly. That will be out, probably on Friday. Have a lovely day, thanks for reading, and please review.

-Cali-447


	3. Carly and Freddie

CARLY'S POV

I dry my tears and start to get ready. I can't start my day off like this. I head to the restroom and proceed to look in the mirror. I still to brush my hair and teeth and I'm already dressed. My eyes are slightly red from crying, but are slowly getting back to normal. I brush my short, Black hair. I cut my hair because my friends said it was good for my mental well being. I go to the kitchen and I make myself breakfast, eggs and waffles.

I think how much my life has changed. Two very important people are gone and I had lost touch with my best friend. I should go visit them again, even for a short while. It was about 8:00 and I still have an hour or two before I have to head out to the show. I decide to go out to the cafe two blocks from my house. I get there and order coffee and a doughnut. I sit at a table with my laptop in front of me. I still have some work to for the show, but my eyes slipped to the bookmark on my internet tab.

_Hmmm, it won't hurt to look._

I click on the link and it goes to the iCarly website. Everything is still the same, all the graphics, and the blogs, and the comedy videos. Freddie doesn't know that the website still works; I told him I would take care of it. But I couldn't part with it so I secretly kept it.

The last video there was the one me and Sam made a couple years ago. It was short. We always made videos when we got together but the last one was special.

**MEMORY**

**"Hello people of the world and beyond!" Carly cried out majestically**

**"And welcome to a special segment of" Sam joined in**

**"iCarly!" They cried out simultainiously**

**"I'd like to introduce you to my little nubby Puckett Yvonne!" Sam said holding up Yvonne.**

**"Hi persons! How ya doin'?" Yvonne squealed**

**"Aww look at you. seven years old already, and the first time you've been on the show!" Carly said with enthusiasm**

**"Now we will do one of my personal favorite sketches," Sam said**

**"Spit Takes!" The three girls cheered**

**"Now I have apple juice, San has Peppy Cola, and Yvonne has Oystomato!" Carly announced**

**"Are you ready? In five, four, three, two! Go!" She yelled**

**Splashes of juices hit the camera screen, but you could still see the smiles on the girls faces**

**"Yeah huh! Well that's for today, I gotta get home to my hubby!" Carly said when they cleaned the camara a bit**

**"Hopefully we'll see you next time!" Sam said**

**"Bye everyone!" Yvonne said, dancing.**

**MEMORY ENDS**

We wouldn't make another one. Sam was busy with her treatments and me and Alex were looking for a permanent house and dealing with work. We came over less and less often. I look over to the comments and see that they're the same as last time with some new ones. "Bring back iCarly!" "I'm sorry for your loss" "you guys will be missed" the most recent was two weeks ago, "I wish you guys would make more, Sam would have liked it. Hope you're well."

My phone rings and I realize it's already 9:00. I pick up and it's Regina.

"Carly! Hi! Where are you? The show starts in half an hour!" She says very quickly

"Oh my gosh! I am already on the way there. Give me 15 minutes." I said

"Okay, but hurry. The director wants to go over something." Regina says sternly

"I'll be there calm down. See you soon Bye!" I said ending the call

I leave the cafe quickly and head to my car. I race to the TV station and see the director. Everything goes smoothly after that.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV<p>

Me and Yvonne get in the car and head to the mall. I drop her off and head to work. My job is in the Pear Company designing apps for them. I get into the building where my buddies are, and we all start talking.

Tony and Bernardo are all for me dating, even trying to set me up. But after the first horrible date, I never trusted them with that. They're talking about taking a road trip to Vegas. I say no because I still have daughter to take care of while they have to deal with their wives.

I escape from the conversation and make it over to my desk. My latest creation is on the desk. I and Bred had finally perfected MoodFace. It was now certified to work and it was easy to use. We owed it all to Sam, who figured it out and helped us while she could.

I actually owe my marriage to her to this app. If all that stuff at the Lock-in hadn't happened, I wouldn't have asked her to be my girlfriend, broken up with her when we went to different colleges, and got back together when we met up in New York. People didn't understand our love, we didn't either, but who ever understood love?

I smile and go back to work, when Lizzie the secretary tells me that the boss wants to see me. I walk to his office and knock.

"Hello Freddie, come in." My boss Brian says seriously, looking up from a stack of papers.

"Hi Brian, how are you today?" I asked walking in to the office.

"Fine, Freddie, I was wondering how far along you were with MoodFace. I believe you said it would be ready this Monday." He said, with wary eyes.

"Oh Brian it's all ready to go. We can start selling on Monday as promised" I responded reassuringly.

"Great Work! I knew we picked the right person to give the promotion to!" He grabbed my hand and shook it wildly

"Thanks Brian, is that all?" I ask, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Yep that's about it you can go now." He says turning back to the papers on his desk.

"Okay talk to you soon Brian." I say as i walk out the door.

I feel accomplished and go back to designing the next big ap. I wonder how Yvonne is doing, but I know she is fine.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for reading! The next chapter I believe, will be in Yvonne's Pov. You'l find out more about her plan. I hope you guys like this story, please leave me a review telling me how I'm doing. Thanks for reading, have a nice weekend. The next chapter will be up either Sunday or Monday. The latest will be Tuesday, or i won't update next week at all (Band Practice). Thanks!

-Cali-447


	4. A Plan and A Phone Call

YVONNE'S POV

After my dad drops me off, I imediately head to the stores. I buy new shoes, shirts, and jeans. I buy all this first so I have time to perfect my plan.

I bet you all are wondering what it is. Well here it goes:

Since my mom died a couple of years ago, my father has been depressed. He won't admit it and he doesn't look like it, but I've caught him late at night talking into the air. I realized quickly that he was talking to my mom. He cries sometimes and I feel so bad. A couple of weeks ago, I went on the iCarly website and very thoroughly examined it. The trio, Carly and my parents were very close. That's when I saw it: my dad loved Carly as much as he loved my mom. She made him happy when she came over and they were very good friends. I knew that they wouldn't love eachother as much as they had their spouse but they were good matches. They even had a following; I think they called it Creddie? Although there was also one called Seddie, which was my parents. Then again there was also one called Gencer, which was Uncle Gibby and Uncle Spencer, so their following wasn't always right in the head.

Wow that was a long back story, and now the official plan.

1) Get Dad to get ready to move on

2) Hope their friends eased them into dating.

3) Make sure that Dad and Carly meet again.

4) Get Dad and Carly to start dating.

5) Keep them dating until my dad get the courage to propose.

6) Welcome Carly into the family.

7) Live life however it plays out.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother and no one can replace her in my life or in my dad's life. But having my dad be sad, even if he won't admit it, is not a way for me getting through this. They are both lonely and this could be a way to guide them back to happiness.

Around four, he picks me up after work. We start to talk about our days.

"So how was your day?" He asked as I got into the car

"It was good and I bought a bunch of new stuff. How was your day?"

"Pretty good, my boss complemented me today and I turned in my new app." He said proudly

"Yay for Dad! Did you call Aunt Carly yet?"

"Ooh whoops forgot. I'll call her when we get home." He said turning a little red

"Okay, can I turn on the radio?"

"Yup, go ahead."He answered

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the radio. I quietly sang along to some songs but I started singing loudly when my favorite song came on. It was an oldie but it was still great, Running Away by AM. My dad stated to sing along too, probably making fun of me, but he was actually trying to sound good. It's a song from his time, so he probably liked it too.

We arrived home and I went to my room to do more research and he called Carly.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV<p>

Really? That had to start playing that song? The song which reminded me of Sam so much? At least Yvonne was singing, that means I could too without looking dumb. I never realized Yvonne sang so pretty. We get home and she goes to her room. I'll check up on her later. I find my phone and decide to call Carly.

(POV will Change from who's talking)

_"Hello?"_

_I asked this carefully incase she was busy._

"Hello? Freddie? How are you!"

I was excited! Last time I had talked to Freddie it was not for the happiest occasion. It was during Alex's funeral.

_"I'm good, I was wondering if you wanted you come to Seattle for a week?"_

_I was elated, I was inviting my best friend to come to my house._

"Yes! Of course! I was actually going to call you later to ask."

This was great! I was going to see my best friend!

_"Okay great! Oh I should give you my address."_

_She needs that important fact._

"Oh yeah huh, okay what is it?"

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_" 2122 Sycamore Ave."_

_We moved after Sam's death, it wasn't good for us to stay in the same place._

" Okay got it! I guess I'll se you next week Freddie! Say Hi to Yvonne for me Bye."

AHH! Look out Seattle! Carly Shay-Roberts was coming home!

_"Great! See you soon! I'll be sure to tell her. Bye Carly." I said ending the call_

_That was it, Carly was coming to Seattle._

_"Yvonne! Got some news to tell you. Carly says Hi!"_

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Now you guys know more about Yvonne's planning and reasoning for this. More back story and a phone call that starts to sets our story into motion. And Don't worry, the fun starts when Carly gets to Seattle, which will be in chapter 6. Thanks for reading and please review. BTW did you guys see the new promos for Glee and iCarly? I also heard that A Very Potter Threequel had apparently been confirmed. Yay!

-Cali-447


	5. Songs and Midnight Talks

CARLY'S POV

I am so excited! Oh gosh, I have to get ready! I need to tell my boss and need to pack amd tell the landlord to hold my mail, and I need to go shopping too. This trip is going to be bigger than I thought. First things first: tell people. I don't want people to think I'm dead.

"Hello?"Her alto voice said through the phone

"Jocelyn? Hi it's Carly."

"Oh hi Carly what's up?" She said excitedly

"Nothing much, I just called to tell you that I will be in Seattle next week so I can't come in for the show."

"Oh okay Carly. How long will you be gone?"

"Hmm about a week or so." I said thoughtfully

"Alright I'll tell the boss Carly, have a great time in Seattle! Bye." She said sounding very happy.

"Thanks for everything talk to you soon bye."

Okay got that out of the way, and now time to pack.

I get the big suitcase from the closet of my appartment and wheel it to my room. I lay it on my bed and start loading clothes in. I get to my toiletries and realize I need a ziplock bag. I head to the kitchen and stop by the computer.

I need to buy my ticket, check flights, and book a hotel room. There's a flight for this Monday but there's no flights to come back until two weeks later. I guess I'm staying longer. It says for extreme and severe rain showers. That's Seattle for you. I get my ticket and reserve a room near Freddie's and Yvonne's house. Then I check the weather. Yep exactlyas the airline said. I have to go find my umbrella.

Wait a minute, I have no work this week and I don't leave till Monday. I can goof off!

I go to the kitchen and fix myself a sandwich, I leave to my room to change into more comfy clothes, and I bring out the old DVD box collection or Girly Cow. I hadn't had a day to myself in a long time; it was usually covered by work, which I'd forced on my self. After a bunch of episodes, I realized that it was already 10:00. Time flys when you're watching TV. I brush my teeth and head to bed. I still needed to pack. I got on my bed quickly and fell asleep, thinking about how my trip would go.

* * *

><p>YVONNE' POV<p>

"Yvonne! Got some news to tell you. Carly says Hi!"

My dad yelled at me from the living room. I heard him coming and I quickly close the internet, where I was looking at iCarly videos. I jump in my bed and hit my head on the wall. Luckily it doen't make that much of a sound. I grab a book and open it to any random page and pretend to read, just as he's opening the door.

"Oh Hi dad, what's the big news?"

I tried to look like I didn't care, but I knew it was written all over my face.

"Oh nothing, just that Carly's coming for a week." He said sarcastically.

"All right! When's she coming?"

I was so excited. My plan was in effect.

"Uhh, forgot to ask her that. I'll call her tomorrow" he replied sheepishly

"Why not today? It's still early" I wanted this trip to go as smoothly as possible.

"You know don't like to call people a lot. Plus she still has work." He tried to come up with reasons, but I was just messing with him. I started laughing and he stopped rambling.

"Dad, I know, just messing with you" he chuckles and leaves my room.

"Oh wait, what do you want for dinner?" He asks

"Umm can we get chinese take-out?" I reply.

"Okay our usual?" "Yep" "okay I'll call"

I'm left alone and I go back to the computer. My dad probably doesn't know this but the iCarly site is stiil online. I love going on and watching the old videos and seeing how happy everyone was. My mom and Carly were hilarious; my dad handled the camera well considering that he was my age at the beginning.

I watch more videos untill my dad calls me out to dinner. We always eat together and talk about our plans. When we've gone over to our friend's houses, we feel awkward when we see that they don't talk like we do. , but me and my dad are the same person so we go together well. After dinner we go and watch TV some old show is on, I think my dad called it Girly Cow? I don't get but it's probably and old people show since my dad kept laughing.

I fell asleep on the couch and woke up when my dad told me to go to my room. I went and heard some talking from his room where he just when in. I would've investigated but I was too tired and just fell asleep.

FREDDIE'S POV

I see Yvonne's fallen asleep and I wake her up to get her to her bed. I go to my room to get ready to go to bed. I settle in and start talking.

"Hi Princess Puckett,"

People don't know this but, sometimes when I have big news or I feel like I need to talk to someone, I start to talk to Sam. Well her spirit, which I feel around us at all time.

"Yvonne and I are doing well, we invited Carly over today. I haven't seen her since you died. She sounded really happy. I really miss you; I can't go on dates without thinking how different they are from you. Carly misses you too. I hope Alex is being nice to you. I can't let you go, still not yet. I'm still your nub and it'll stay that way. I'll talk to you when Carly comes, I'll let you know how it goes. Love you, your Fredweirdo."

I chuckle to myself and fall asleep; Yvonne wouldn't like my midnight talks. She wants me to be happy but wouldn't see that this is a way for me to get through this.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

A look at one of Freddie's Midnight Talks. Next Chapter is Carly's arrival and things start happening. Thanks for reading and if you could please tell me how I'm doing. Thanks. Also, this will probably be my last update until the weekend.

-Cali-447


	6. Carly's Home!

CARLY'S POV

It was Monday, the day my flight was to go to Seattle. Freddie called me yesterday, he was sounding worried.

"Hello? Carly?"

"Hi Freddie! What's up?"

"Nothing since yesterday. I called because I didn't ask you yesterday when you were planning to come in."

"You didn't huh? Well I looked it up and the next flight out is on Monday."

"Cool, so we can expect you on Monday. How long are you planning to stay if you don't mind?"

"Well the next flight home isn't for another two weeks, so two weeks?"

"Okay are you planning to stay at our house?"

"Wow, we didn't talk at all yesterday did we, Man of many questions?"

"Haha! I just want to make sure my friend is going to be fine."

"To answer you question, I'm staying in a hotel the first week and I'm staying with Spencer the second week."

"Cool well I guess I'll see you on Monday. Yvonne says Hi back."

"I guess so; tell Yvonne I'll be there to say Hi to her in person soon. Bye"

"Okay I'll tell her bye."

After that, all I had to do was pack. I had called Spencer this morning and he agreed imediately to let me stay. I haven't seen him or his family in a while. I called, but only every month or so.

* * *

><p>I got on my flight and I spent most of it looking out the window. I got some pretzels (they don't serve peanuts anymore) and some okay coffee, not the best. When I got off, I found a surprise. Spencer, Freddie, and Yvonne were there holding a huge giant sign that said "CARLY WELCOME BACK!" I chucked and ran over. I hugged them all.<p>

"Oh my gosh, you guys are here!" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah kiddo! Do you think we were just gonna leave you here?" Spencer asked

"Come on Aunt Carly, you should know better!" Yvonne said jokingly

"Come here Carly," Freddie said pulling me in for another hug. Yvonne and Spencer joined in, making it a group hug.

We pulled away and walked toward the luggage rack. We found my luggage and walked to the car. Spencer and Yvonne were talking quietly and they looked over to me and Freddie often. Freddie and I were talking about life events that happened the three years we were separated.

We got in Spencer's car and drove to Freddie's house. He stayed there to drop us off and left to get art supplies. Freddie welcomed me in and offered me lunch. We had chicken and rice. Let me tell you, Yvonne definately has Sam's appetite. She ate a whole plate before we finished half! Eventually, they offered to drive me to the hotel. I checked in and got to my room. I unpacked and layed in my bed.

_They looked so happy, Yvonne and Freddie. She looks so much like Sam. Freddie looks good too. He changed through the years. No wonder Sam fell for him._

_WAIT! _Did I just call Freddie atractive? No I can't fall for my Best Friend's husband, I just got here! It be like stealing, and he wouldn't return the feeling anyway. He loved her like I loved Alex.

I fell asleep conflicted, would it count as stealing? Or would it be betrayal? Sam told me once when they dated in high school that she was worried he would come back to me. I told her he never would and that I would never let him. What now?

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Thanks for reading! So Carly's in Seattle! And She's feeling conflicted about Freddie. Hmmm. Anyway, Freddie's PoV and Yvonne's Pov of her coming home will be next. And maybe we'll find out about Spencer's and Yvonne's whispers. Please tell me how I'm doing, i really do want to know. Again thanks for reading!

-Cali-447


	7. Carly's Home: Freddie's POV

FREDDIE'S POV

Yesterday, after I called Carly, I looked up her flight and saw that it got in at 10:00 am. I told Yvonne and she started to make a sign. I called Spencer too and he said he would come over too.

We met up at my house and took Spencer's Car. It's bigger and that way we pay less for parking. The whole way Spencer was telling us about this art project he was making for Carly. He said it was a big relief that she wasn't come to his house for a week so he could work on it. He asked us to keep her away from the apartment so he could work in peace.

We got out of the car and walked to the terminal where Carly's plane was supposed to land. We brought out her sign when we saw people gettin off the plane. She spotted us and came running. She must've missed us.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are here!" She asked sounding out of breath.

"Yeah kiddo! Do you think we were just gonna leave you here?" Spencer asked

"Come on Aunt Carly, you should know better!" Yvonne said jokingly, she love Carly

"Come here Carly," I said pulling her in for a hug. Yvonne and Spencer joined in, making it a big group hug.

We go to the luggage place and find her luggage. We head home and Spencer goes to buy art supplies. He won't tell us what he's making, but I hope we get to see it. We eat lunch and I see Carly staring at Yvonne eating. I guess she didn't know she eats like Sam. She could pass for Sam if she really tried.

* * *

><p>We hang out and when its time for her to leave, we offer to drive her home. She goes in and waves to us and we leave. Yvonne starts talking.<p>

"So dad how was it seeing your best friend?" She said

"It was nice, and we get to hang out with her all week since you're on Spring Break." I replied.

"Yay for sleep! Ahh, what are we gonna do?" She said with a smile

"Go to the movies, drink smoothie and maybe you guys could go to Glitter Gloss." I said, listing things we used to do and even saying a thing Sam and her liked to do.

"Glitter Gloss? What's that?" She asked confused

"A store, that uh I don't know. I never went there because it was a girl store." I said embarrassed.

"Okay dad, we'll see when we go." She said, laughing. She has my laugh.

The rest of the car ride was quiet besides the radio, just like last time. We got back home and she went to her room again. It was only five and I had some work to do for the release tommorrow. I skipped work today to hang out with Carly. I had to make it up.

Around eight, I went to check on Yvonne. I was about to knock when I heard her talking on the phone. My curiousity got the best of me and I listened in.

_"But you have to help!"_

_"They could go great together"_

_"I know, but-"_

_"Fine, but will you at least help me with the first part?"_

_"Thank you, thank you,"_

_"Oh you have to go? Okay I'm going to check on my dad. Bye!"_

At that last sentence, I ran to the kitchen table where I was working. I hit my leg on the table leg and stiffled a groan. I quickly sat down, trying to ignore the pain and picked up a paper and pretended to read when she came in.

"Hi dad, just checking on you" she said

"I'm doing well, why the checkup?" I asked curiously

"Making sure you're going to take a break. You've been working for like three hours!" She said with light concern

"I will right now, you hungry? I'll make dinner." I said. I was tired of working and the rest could be done tomorrow.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm going to go back to my room" She said and left. That was the difference between her and Sam. Sam was always hungry and had a big appetite. Yvonne didn't always eat, but when she did, she ate enough to make Sam proud.

I cleaned up and decided to go to bed. I wished Yvonne good night and went to my room.

_Yvonne and Carly looked like they got along. They would get along nicely. I wonder if when she sees her she feels like she's with Sam. She looked nice today, I feel excited that she's here. I get to have smoothies, and I get to hang out with her and maybe go to dinner._

_WOAH, WHAT? Was I talking about taking her on a date? No, I didn't mean it like that; it was just to hang out with her. Or was it? I couldn't be falling for her; I fell in love with Sam. The feelings couldn't be coming back; they've been gone for a long time. Would I be betraying Sam? Carly probably doesn't feel that way, so why should I?_

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note:<em>

_Found some time to upload this today! So this is Freddie's PoV Of the day Carly got there. We also see some Yvonne/Sam comparisons and with a Freddie/Yvonne Comparison. Also who was Yvonne talking to? Find out int the next chapter which will be in Yvonne's POV for the day. Thanks for reading and please tell me how I'm doing._

_-Cali-447_


	8. Carly's Home: Yvonne's POV

**I'm sick, so i have time today to upload this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy Yvonne's POV!**

* * *

><p>YVONNE'S POV<p>

When we picked Carly up from the airport, I started to talk to Spencer. I told him about my plan and why I wanted to do it. We looked over pretty often, I wondered anyone noticed. He gave his cell phone number and told me to call him later.

I did later on around seven, a couple hours after we dropped off Carly.

Y:" Hello? Spencer?"

S: "oh hi Yvonne! So let's get down to it, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

Y:" what do you mean? The plan could work!"

S: "Maybe but I won't help, it has to happen on its own."

Y: "But you have to help!"

S: "they married someone very different from eachother"

Y: "They could go great together"

S:" you know that once they figure this out, they'll go against it"

Y: "I know, but-"

S: "you have to understand that they are too good friends for this to work. But I do agree I like the backstory of your plan"

Y: "Fine, but will you at least help me with the first part?"

S: "*sigh* okay I'll help you to get them on one date, but only one"

Y: "Thank you, thank you,"

S: "yeah yeah, listen I gotta go, the family wants dinner. Bye! Good Luck."

Y: "Oh you have to go? Okay I'm going to check on my dad. Bye!"

I hung up and left the room. Sometimes he overworks himself and I remind him to take a break.

"Hi dad, just checking on you" I said

"I'm doing well, why the checkup?" He asked curiously

"Making sure you're going to take a break. You've been working for like three hours!" I said with some concern

"I will right now, you hungry? I'll make dinner." He said. He looked tired of working.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm going to go back to my room" I said, I felt tired too. I left to my room and fixed myself ready for bed. My dad wished me good night and I stayed up thinking.

* * *

><p><em>How was this going to work? How would I even get them on a date? There was a dinner for us three, and then I couldn't attend at the last minute. But would they just head home? They'd invite Spencer and his wife. He could refuse, but he wasn't the most serious person.<em>

_Would my mom approve of my tactics? She would right? She'd be all "Do it! Sometimes you have to push people to happiness" Would she like her husband and best friend to get together? Maybe if they had a good reason, and I do! Was this what she meant by saying "Take care of your dad. Make sure he's happy." Could this work? Of course, I am a Benson-Puckett and we make plans, ones that work._

I fell asleep with that thought in my head.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Ooh, Yvonne's has Spencer's help now! But she still feels a little worried about her plan. The next chapter has some Carly and Yvonne bonding time and some backstory. Thanks for reading and please tell me how I'm doing.

-Cali-447


	9. Bonding

_NO ONE'S POV_

Carly, Freddie, and Yvonne woke up the next day, ready to hang out. They were going to Freddie's Release first, then Carly and Yvonne would hang out, while Freddie went back to work and they would meet up at Gallini's Pie shop for some pie and they would go home.

Freddie and Yvonne still lived near the Bushwell Plaza, so this was all in reach. Spencer lived in the Bushwell too, he just moved to a bigger apartment for him and his family. Mrs. Benson moved to Utah because it was apprently the safest place in the US.

The day was to go perfect for Yvonne's plan and she tried to make sure.

They all went to the Pear Store, where the unvielling was going to happen. It wasn't going to be big, who goes to app premiers? They only announced the name, told what it did and gave an example. Freddie was given a certificate and it ended shortly after. He went back to the main Pear building while Carly and Yvonne left in Carly's car to go shopping.

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

Yvonne and I head to Glitter Gloss. Aparently Freddie told her about it and she wants to see it. The radio's blasting and we're both singing along loudly when we arrive at the store. We go in and Yvonne's eyes grow to the size of tennisballs. The store has various lip glosses and even has a create-your-own station. She grabs several and so do I. We spend so time creating the perfect lip colors and head to the register. All together it costs around $30. We leave the store and head to the mall. We get in to Nickel's and she starts asking questions.

"How did my parents start dating?" She asks

"Well, they fought a lot when they were kids, like they would pull pranks and call names. Most of the time your mom would win. But then, at a school Lock-In, your mom kissed your dad, and some things after happened, very complicated I'll spare you the details, and they got together. Their senior year, they broke up because they were going to college. Then in New York, they met up again and started dating, were fiancees for a while, then they were married and you know the rest." I replied, knowing the story well.

"How did you and Alex meet, if you don't mind me asking" she said carefully

I felt sad, but I told her the story anyway.

"In college, we met because we took the same elective, Home Ec. We took it to learn how to take care of ourselves. We were partnered for a project and we bonded. We dated the whole time and when we got married, we stayed in California despite both of us being from Seattle. He was actually a good friend of your dad." I said with a smile.

"This one's personal and I'll understand it you don't want to answer. How did you feel when Alex and my mom died?" She asked with a worried look.

My heart dropped. I froze before I had the courage to say anything.

"Uhh... Well I felt really REALLY sad. They were two of the most important people in my life and the fact that they left around the same time nearly killed me. Don't worry I didn't try to committ suicide, but I burried myself trying to hide my feelings. It wasn't good for me and I got help. I still miss them sometimes" I said with some tears in my eyes.

She came over and hugged me. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was hugging Sam.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

AWWW! Some Carly and Yvonne Bonding! you also see some back story for the trio's relationships. Please note that this story was written before iLost My Mind had even been announced , so there will be no real hard core details about Sam and Freddie dating. Thank You For reading and please tell me what you think. Also the next chapter will contain What happens when Carly, Freddie, and Yvonne meet up after Freddie's work.

Also I just realized that four days ago was my One Month Anniversary of publishing stories on this site. Since then I have gotten: 4771 Hits on all my stories, 26 reviews, 6 author alerts, 12 story alerts, 16 favorite stories, and 1 favorite author. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! :D :D :D

-Cali-447


	10. Plans!

FREDDIE'S POV

I went back to work shortly after the ceremony. It was pretty calm and I didn't have much to do. My app was on its way to being the biggest opening day release. It was almost halfway there in only four hours. After I left work, I made my way to Gallini's Pie shop. I waited there alone for awhile until the girls arrived. They came through the door laughing and talking. I stood up and they came over. I hugged them.

"Aww, Freddie has proper manners! Who else stands up to greet people?" Carly cooed.

I saw Yvonne stiffle a laugh and we order three pieces of Coconut Cream Pie. We dig in and Yvonne starts planning our schedule for the next few days.

"Well we need to go see Galaxy Wars later this week, and we need to go to the Groovy Smoothie, and maybe the library and we could even go the amusement park and we could go to that restaurant you talked about, um Petrozinni's" she lists.

"Well don't we have a busy week," I said sarcastically.

Carly laughs and starts talking too.

"We can do all that stuff but we take it a day at a time."

"Of course!" I and Yvonne say together. We face each other and pinch eachothers arms.

"Hey that's kinda what you and Sam used to do!" Carly says with a laugh.

"You guys pinched each other too?" Yvonne asked

"Well more like slapped eachother." I said sheepishly

We all laughed and finished our pies. We went outside and Yvonne grabbed several bags from Carly's car. We said our goodbyes. We drove home and Yvonne starts showing me all the stuff she bought.

"How much did all of this cost?" I asked scared of the answer

"Well my half of the lip gloss cost $15, and the clothes were originally $45, but with coupons and discounts, it came to about $20. So all together, about $35." She said with a thinking face.

"Okay just making sure you is not breaking your bank." I replied.

"Dad you know I keep track of everything I spend. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked

"Carly and I were talking and we were thinking about going to the park and then the Groovy Smoothie." I said

"Okay I'm going to go to my room" she replied, leaving

* * *

><p>YVONNE'S POV<p>

I left to my room and thought about today's happenings.

Dad and Carly made plans for us already. Carly and I bonded. I asked her personal questions. She actually answered them. We all celebrated my dad's success. This was a lot to go on. Two days here and I already had a direction on which to steer them.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comtemplate my plans.

I could bring a couples picnic basket, with enough food, and a blanket. Then I would do my dinner idea. How would I get out of it though? One of my friends could have an emergency and I suddenly need to help them. Yeah that would work.

I changed into my pajamas and went to go wish my dad good night. He looked at me weird, considering it was only 8:00. I simply told him that shopping makes me tired, which isn't a big lie, Shopping does make me tired. I went to my room, and layed on my bed, thinking. I didn't get far before I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Yay New chapter! We see more bonding in this chapter so that's nice. I want Yvonne to feel comfortable with Carly. The next chapter deals with some Creddie bonding and a special guest.

Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story. I know that there is at least 60 of you who have read all the chapters, so Thank You. With this chapter we reach the "about 1/3 of the way done" phase. There are many more chapters to go. Also , i have a couple of stories to publish and i'm writing like 4 right now. Thank you again and please tell me how I'm Doing.

-Cali-447

(PS Any of you guys excited for Glee tomorrow?)


	11. Park and Dinner Dates

NO ONE'S POV

Early the next day, Yvonne got up and made lunch for all three of them. She made sandwiches, a fruit salad, and packed low fat Fat Cakes and Peppy Cola. When Freddie woke up, he was happily surprised that Yvonne had done so much work. He helped her find a blanket. He made breakfast while she got the basket ready. He called Carly and told her they were picking her up. They drove to Carly's hotel and they saw that somehow, Carly had managed to find a kite and a Frisbee. She got in the car and they drove to the park.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV<p>

We got to the park and got out of the car. We found a good place and set dwon our blanket and opened the basket. We all ate since it was our breakfast. After we flew the kite and we played some Frisbee. Yvonne saw her friend and went to go talk to her, leaving me and Carly alone.

"So how's life been?" I asked after we sat on the blanket.

"Pretty good considering three years ago was one of the lowest years of my life." She said sounding sarcastic."My show is doing really well and I have an apartment to myself and I kinda started dating again, but not really" she continued. "How 'bout you?" She asked curiously.

"Basically the same story, very sad at first, but I had to be strong for Yvonne. After, I got back to work on MoodFace and took Sam's advice on how to fix it. Obviously, it worked as you saw yesterday. And I started "kinda dating, but not really" too." I replied.

"Haha, we're both at the same spot in our lives and we don't know where were going," she said thinking

"Hey, will you come to dinner with us tomorrow? I and Yvonne always go to dinner the last Thursday of the month and you happened to come at the right time." I asked

"A dinner for all three of us? I'd love to come!" She replied excitedly. "You sure Yvonne won't mind? It is your Father-Daughter thing and I don't want to intrude." She said polietly

"I'm pretty sure she don't mind, it was her idea to bring you here." I said reminding myself of that breakfast we shared

"Okay then, it's a da-, I mean plan." She answered blushing.

Yvonne came back at that moment. I checked my watch and saw that it was already 1:00. I told the girls and we headed out to the Groovy Smoothie. We got there quickly. We had blueberry blitzs and strawberry splats.

"Yvonne, would it be alright if Carly came with us to our dinner tomorrow?" I asked, already knowing her answer. I just thought it would be polite to ask.

"Of course! Carly, you know you can come. Where are we going?" She said elated

"Well I was thinking about what you said, and I think we **should** go to Petrozinni's" I replied confidantly

I saw Yvonne's mouth drop and Carly's eyes widen. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Freddie, are you sure? It's a very fancy place." Carly said worriedly

"Of course, we've gone to fancier places, and it would mean the world if I got to take you out to dinner with my family." I said

"All right then, we're going to dinner!" said Yvonne with a great, big smile on her face.

Her eyes flashed toward me and Carly. She got up to throw away her smoothie and met T-Bo.

"Y'all wanna buy a taco?" He asked holding up a stick of them.

Me and Yvonne had our eyes on the tacos while Carly looked as though she had seen them before. Yvonne turned to me with pleading eyes, or what I called, her Sam eyes. I nodded and asked the price.

"I'll give ya the whole stick, five dollars" he replied.

There were about five tacos so I thought it was a fair price. I gave him the money and he gave me the stick. I offered to the girls and they each took one. Yvonne was examining hers, while Carly was simply eating hers.

"How did he do that?" Yvonne asked finally eating her taco.

"I don't know. When I worked here, I tried to do it, but I just broke it. Then he showed me a whole perfect stick of tacos." Carly said knowingly

We laughed and finished our tacos. Yvonne kept the stick however. We left and Carly asked if we could drop her off at the hotel. The whole way we talked about how T-Bo could put a taco on a stick.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Don't you love T-Bo? this is just a filler since more things happen when they go to dinner. I'll possibly upload another chapter later.

-Cali447


	12. Homework and Questions

CARLY'S POV

They dropped me off at the hotel. I hugged Freddie and Yvonne and I waved to them as I walked into the hotel. I went to my room and opened the door. I only had a few more days here. I took a shower and started planning what I would wear tomorrow. I picked a cute red and black dress I brought just in case and some matching heels. I sat on my bed and watched TV. Today had been a fun day. I and Freddie learned more about those two years we were seperated. Now I was going to a dinner with him and his daughter. Was this gonna be awkward? No, because Yvonne was gonna be there, so it didn't count as a date.

Freddie called me and told me the dinner was going to be at 6:00. I asked what we were going to do the rest of the day. He said that he had to go to work and Yvonne was staying home. I told him I might come over and he agreed. I fell asleep shortly after and dreamt about the dinner.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day and got ready. I went down to the hotel complemetary breakfast. I ate and headed out to Freddie's house in my rented car. I got there and saw that Freddie's car wasn't there. I knocked on the door and waited. It was a while before anyone came but Yvonne eventually came, half asleep in her pajamas.<p>

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" I asked guilty

"No," she said yawning," my dad told me you were coming. Come in, I was just doing homework."

I walked in and saw that everything was neat except for the kitchen table. I saw many books and papers around the table.

"I thought you were on break?" I asked

"I am but that doesn't stop Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs from giving us homework. I'm serious I think they hate kids." She replied

"They still work there?" I said shocked

"Yep, and aparently still horrible, judging by your shocked face." She said after yawning

"Do you help? We could finish much quicker and do something more fun" I offered

"Carly, anything would be more fun than this. But yes please." She said with a smile.

We got to work and while I outlined the homework, she worked on it. After an hour, we were both thoroughly brain fried. I helped her clean up and brought the books to her room.

It was yellow, with a desk, and a queen sized bed against the wall. There was a bathroom connected to it. There were pictures on the walls. One of Sam, of Freddie, of me, all three of us, and one of us with her. There was also a special one of Sam, Freddie, and her on her fifth birthday. I looked around some more and put the books on her desk, next to her computer. I didn't notice that she left until I heard the TV turn on. I quickly turned off the lights and left the room.

"You enjoy my room?" She asked sarcastically

"Yeah sorry, I was just looking at the pictures and got distracted. Your room is pretty; not girly but not tough." I commented

"Thank you? You wanna come watch TV? It's only 10:00." She replied

"Sure, what we watching?" I asked

"Some show called Girly Cow. I watched it with my dad the other day and I couldn't understand it, so I'm giving it another try," she replied staring at the screen

"I love this show; do you want me to explain it to you?" I offered

"Yes. PLEASE. I am so confused" she pleaded

I went into a thorough explanation of the show and found that it was somewhat complicated. Even for me who had watched it from the beginning. She finally got it and she started laughing more at the jokes that where there. We sat and talked after the show's marrathon ended. She was interested in my friendship with Freddie and Sam. She explained why:

"Last time I saw you, I was ten. I didn't know a lot, and I barely knew you. Now that you're here, I can ask you questions that kinda make my dad uncomfortable. And you know that you can stop answering anytime you want." She responded.

"Can't argue with that logic, so what do you want to know?" I said confidantly

"Did my dad date anyone besides my mom?" She responded

"Yes, he dated this horrible girl named Valerie, who was just using him; he went on one date with each Leslie, Savannah, and Mel-"

"Wait he went on a date with Aunt Mel?" She said shocked

"Well he didn't know Sam had a twin, so he went on a date with her, thinking she was Sam. Earlier that week we tried telling him he was gullible, and he went on the date to prove he wasn't. But Sam eventually told him that there was no Melanie, just so he would be right" I replied with a smile

"Why would she let him be right? Even I know my mom likes to win arguements." she said

I stopped and thought for a while and came up with my answer." I guess she liked him enough to let him be right for once, even if he was wrong."

"Hmm, anyway what were you saying before I interuppted?"

"Well after Mel, he dated...me. Then your mom and they lived happily ever after." I answered quickly

"You dated him too? How those go?" She asked

"Well he saved my life and I thought I was in love with him. He had a noticeable crush on me and I gave into him. But it was just bacon." I said

She looked confused but moved on.

"Did you like dating my dad?"

"Well I did think I was in love with the guy, so yes. But once we both realized it was just because of what he did, we decided to take a break until I got over it."

"What did he do to save you?"

"He pushed me out of the way of a taco truck, but he got hit himself."

"Oh that's why he doesn't eat tacos,"

"He doesn't but he ate one yesterday?"

"Yeah but that surprised me. The only other tacos he mention eating were spaghetti tacos,"

"Only ones he eats huh? Have you tried them?"

"Once I think they were good, but I was really little."

"I'll make some for you one day, and maybe some of my special lemonade."

"What so special about it?"

"Well I was a sick child, so I made lemonade with some vitamins and other medicines, to keep up my immune system. It still tastes like lemonade though."

"Carls, that's kinda weird, but I'd like to try it once."

I smiled at my old nickname. We turned back to the TV and we watched until Freddie came home around five. I left to get ready,

"What's wrong with what your outfit now?" Freddie asked

"It's not fancy enough for Petrazinni's" I whined.

* * *

><p>I left to the hotel and got ready. When I came back however there was a surprise.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ooh Cliffhanger! I'm sorry for doing this to you guys, but don't worry I'll update quickly for those who want to know what's up. i hope this chapter makes up for the last short one. i'm quite happy today. Two day ago, I got a favorite story and a story alert for this story. It's nice to know that you guys like this story. Thank you for reading and please tell me how I'm doing. Longest Chapter so far.**

**-Cali-447**


	13. Wrong

**Shortest Chapter.**

* * *

><p>YVONNE'S POV.<p>

Before Carly got here, I called my friend Iris and asked for her help. She agreed because she's the friend that helps when she wants too, but I'm the exception. I met with her at the park yesterday and that was when I told them my plan. She said she'd help get me out of the date and help me track them.

Me and Carly talked more today about their relationships. I found out that they dated so that could be encouraging. She even offered to make me spaghetti tacos. She was so nice.

When my dad got home, she left to change. I think he even complemented her. That was when Iris called and the trouble started. We started talking. And I went down to talk to my dad.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you could drive me to Iris's house."

"What about our dinner?"

"Go without me, and bring back a steak. She needs emotional help."

"But what about Carly, she'll be disappointed."

"I can see her tomorrow"

"Just come to the dinner, deal with her tomorrow"

"But dad she's my friend"

My plan was slowly failing

"And Carly is my friend so let's go,"

"No"

It was the first time I talked back to my dad. his face turned into a shocked one.

"You're coming to this dinner let's go" he shouted

"No my friend needs me" I shouted back

"If you don't come I'll...I'll"

"What! Ground me?"

We heard the door open but ignored it.

"Yeah I will!"

"Too bad I don't care!"

"DARN IT SAM!"

I felt the world freeze, saw Carly's eyes widen. I grabbed my coat and left. Tears were in my eyes and I walked to Iris's house. He didn't try to stop me, or maybe he did, but I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I don't know why I did this. I give you a long chapter and then give you the shortest chapter of the story. Quite honestly I nearly cried when i wrote this part, i wanted to create some drama, but this was really intense for me. You have to remember, Yvonne and Freddie are the same person, but Yvonne still has Sam in her. So I never pictured them fighting until I wrote it. Thanks for reading and I'll update again soon with a chapter that's about 800 words. Please tell me what you think so far.**

**-Cali-447**


	14. Talks over Dinner

FREDDIE'S POV

I regretted it the moment it left my mouth. I saw Yvonne's eyes water as she walked out. I followed her outside but she was already too far to hear me. I kicked the fence and saw Carly looking worried.

"So we're not going to dinner?" She said trying to make a joke.

"No let's go, we still have the reservations" I said

We got in the car and had an awkward car ride. We got into the restuarant and sat down. We ordered and while we waited we talked.

"Don't feel bad, me and Sam both got out of important thing for eachother." She started

"Yeah but this is our thing. Our way to bond." I responded

"She's growing up Freddie, she is going to have friend troubles" she offered

"Yeah but it was the first time we actually fought. It reminded me of."

"Sam" She finished.

"Yeah" I said lamely.

"From what it looked like she and Iris are like me and Sam." She said with a smile

"Yeah but this time, the blond one is the nice polite one and the brunette one's the aggressive one." I said knowingly

"Iris is brunette? I guess history repeats itself." Carly said surprised

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do Carly? I shouted at her for helping her friend. And I reminded her of a bad memory." I whined

"What memory?" She inquired

"When Sam was starting the second round of treatments, we got in a fight. A really bad one, with shouting and everything. I don't even remember what it was about. It was one of the only times me and Sam really fought in front of Yvonne. At the end I shouted 'darn it sam'. Then she walked out. She came back later and we made up and went to go deal with a crying Yvonne. It was our lowest moment and I regret it." I said sadly

"You guys are the same person. That's why you clashed today. Go back, apologize, and make up. It will help." She replied

"Thanks" I said once again lamely

"One more thing, why the last Thursday?" She wondered

"It was the last time we went out as a family before Sam...Died."

"Oh. Our food's here." She said changing the subject

We ate and I asked about earlier today.

"Well we just talked about us three, the iCarly trio. I explained spaghetti tacos to her. And I helped with her homework." Carly said.

"She asked about us?"

"Yeah, she also asked if you dated other girls."

"Really? What'd tell her?"

"The truth; about the ones I know about. And even about us."

"What she'd say?"

"Nothing she asked if I liked it, then she dropped it."

"Oh. What about the spaghetti tacos?"

"I explained why we dated and she said something about you not eating tacos. Except for Spaghetti tacos."

"Oh. Yeaaah. And the homework?"

"When I came in she was working on Briggs' and Howard's and I offered to help."

I called the waiter over and ordered a steak meal and a box. Carly looked at me confused.

"The way to a Puckett's heart is through their stomach." I told her. She laughed.

We finished our meal and ordered a dessert to share. We paid for it and walked to the car. We drove home and got out of the car. The lights were on, so Yvonne was home.

"Thanks for dinner, Freddie. I really enjoyed it."

"Thanks for the advice."

Then I did something not even I expected. I kissed her. We were both shocked. She blushed and walked to her car.

"Bye Freddie." She waved and drove off.

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

He kissed me. He kissed me. It was the first time he kissed me. I always initiated the kisses when we dated. I was shocked, but happy. I fell for Freddie Benson. After rejecting him for many years and getting married to Alex, I fell for him.

I pulled over and calmed down. After a while I was well enough to drive and went to the hotel. I packed my things since tomorrow I would go to Spencer's house. I was too hyper from today and couldn't go to sleep. I had to talk about it. I know, I'll tell Jenna tomorrow. I finally fell asleep around 2:00 am.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**BAM! I bet none of you guys expected that kiss. Curve balls all over the place! More backstory and a Creddie date! This story is about halfway done, but don't worry more exciting things will come. The next chapter will be Yvonne's POV. you guys are going to be surprised for her POV. Thanks for Reading and Please tell me what you think. **

**Also iLove You was, in my opinion, one of the best episodes. Dan still left a window open for Seddie, because I don't know about you, but when someone tell you that they love you and you say it back and you spend at least an hour and a half making out, I'm pretty sure that means they have feelings for each other and will make up soon.**

**-Cali-447**

**(BTW Yvonne and Iris have the same number of letters between their names as Carly and Sam: 16. Just thought that would be a cute little fact. i hope you like the comparisons between them.)**


	15. Stalking and Making Up

YVONNE'S POV

When I got to Iris's house, she saw that I was crying and brought me in. I told her about the fight and she asked if we were still going to "stalk them" I said yes and her older sister took us there. We got into the restuarant and just watched them. We got the waiter to let us stay by telling him the tragic love story and how I was bringing two broken hearts together. He was a sweetie and gave us a better view.

We watched them and we listened to the conversation as much as we could. From what I could hear, they were talking about me. And my dad ordered something but I didn't hear what. They talked and ate and just were there.

* * *

><p>When they ordered a dessert to share, we decided to go home. They dropped me off at my house and went home themselves. I went to my room and thought about how I was going to apologize to my dad. Soon after, I heard him walk in. He messed around in the kitchen for a while them came to my room with a bag. We stared at eachother before he dropped the bag and I ran up to him.<p>

We hugged and cried and said sorry. I apologised for being a brat. And he apologised for shouting at me. It was a while before we parted.

"What is in the bag?" I asked sniffling

He pulled a box out and a fork and knife and handed it to me. It was my steak dinner. I laughed and started eating. I asked how the dinner had gone, knowing most of the story.

"We got there, ordered dinner, talked about you, ate dessert, paid and left." He responded plainly

I was about to say sonething before his next line.

"Oh then after when we got home, I kissed her, and she just blushed, said goodbye, and left." He said nonchelantly

My eyes open widely and my jaw dropped. My plan worked.

"That's it! That's all you did?" I asked shocked at how quickly it worked.

"It's all that happened, she left afterward." He said confused at my reaction

"But dad you have to go after her!" I replied with a whine and I shook him.

"Yvonne, don't get involed in adult's relatioships" he said sternly.

Except he didn't know that it was exactly what I was doing. And for him too. I chuckled as he left. I ate my dinner, finished, and threw the box away. I wished my dad good night and headed to my room. I heard my dad go to his room as well. I heard talking and went to listen to him talking to my mom.

* * *

><p>"And then we went to the Groovy Smoothie, and I told Yvonne about Carly. Then next day I went to work and aparently they were busy here, doing all sorts of stuff."He pause for a while<p>

"Yvonne and I fought today. Yeah, I know, "you nub, why you causing my daughter pain?" I just wanted this night to be special, being that Carly was here. She and Iris are just like you and Carly. She got out of the dinner to help her. Don't worry we made up, with food. She makes me proud, how she can eat like you, handle problems like me, and treat friend's right like Carly."

Another pause, but this time it was longer and with a sigh.

"I kissed Carly. I know you're probably hurt that I did that and to your best friend. And I'm sorry. Good night I still love you"

I went back to my room. He still loved my mom. I decided that I wasn't going to interfere anymore. He has enough to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So Yvonne was there! and she saw most of what happened. I really like this chapter, a make-up, steak dinner, and a realization. Another one of the midnight talks and Freddie's feels conflicted too. I felt like uploading another chapter today, today is my most read day this month, I feel really happy. I also couldn't leave Freddie and Yvonne mad at each other. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


	16. Ghost Talks

FREDDIE'S POV

I finished talking to Sam and went to sleep. I had the weirdest dream ever.

Yvonne and I were sitting at the table, but then Carly walked in and she started yelling at me. Then Yvonne turned into Sam and started yelling at me too. I heard crying and I saw a baby Yvonne crying, she then turned into a normal Yvonne and yelled at me too. So all three women were yelling at me, and then they all started competing for my attention. Then I woke up.

I got out of my room and went to check on Yvonne. She was still asleep, so I went to the couch and watched TV. I checked the clock and it was 6:24 am. I closed my eyes and heard my name being called.

* * *

><p><em>"Freddie, Freddie, wake up you nub."<em>

I opened my eyes and Yvonne was standing infront of me. Or was it Yvonne. The figure in front of me had blue eyes.

"Sam?" I asked

"Yeah, But don't freak out or I have leave" she responded

"What are you doing here?" This, her being here, had to be fake.

"I am here to help you with this Carly/Sam thing" she replied walking around

"What? What Carly/Sam thing?" I said confused

"The things about how you might be falling in love with Carly, but you're afraid of 'betraying' me." She said reaching Yvonne's room.

"Whaaat? Nooo, that's not happening." I said shocked

"It is, or else you wouldn't have kissed her. Look did Yvonne ever tell you that I told her to keep you happy?" She said looking into her room

"No." I said lamely

"Well I did, and you not dating and your midnight talks are not letting you be happy. Be happy! Go out! It's alright if you like Carly" she said closing the door and walking back to me.

"But it's not alright," I said sadly

"Why not?" She asked worried

"Cause, I still love you." I said sweetly

"I know and I love you, but Carly needs love too. And you guys have the same problem." She said sadly

"Okay, but what about Yvonne? She is not going to like this." I asked worried

"You really can't see that she's pushing you? Who asked you to bring Carly, who planned the dinner, who talked to Carly about relationships, and who left you and Carly on a dinner?" She pointed this all out as though it was obvious.

"Oh wow. I am really that blind?" I replied embarassed

"Yeah so go do your life, just be happy, because that'll make me happy." She said quietly while smiling

I closed my eyes and open them again. It turns out I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I look at the clock and it says 8:00. I hear pots fall in the kitchen and turn around. Yvonne's staring at me.<p>

"Sorry! I wasn't trying to wake you." She says quietly

"It's okay, making breakfast?" I ask

"Yeah eggs and oatmeal."

"I'll help"

We cook together. She does the eggs and I make the oatmeal. We eat at the table when I get the courage to ask her.

"Were you trying to set Carly and me up?"

Her eyes widen and she becomes pale. She exhale and put her head down, nodding.

"Why?"

"Mom told me to take care of you and to make sure you were happy. I know that you talk to her at night and that you sometimes cry. I saw that you weren't getting better, so I made a plan to help you mave on. I started when I saw some videos if you and Carly on the iCarly website-"

"It still works? I though Carly took it down?"

"Well she didn't since it still works."

I thought for a while and hugged her.

"Get ready, we are going to go visit Carly."

We both got ready and left the house quickly. We headed to the hotel and asked the lady what room was Carly in. She told us she had checked out. There was only one place to check, Spencer's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I don't why I had Sam visit Freddie as a ghost, but i think it helps the story. Besides, nothing moves a story along more than the ghost of your dead wife coming to talk to you. Now Freddie knows about Yvonne's plans! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think so far. The next chapter will be in Carly's POV.**

**-Cali-447**


	17. Talking with Jenna

**Posting This before i go to school, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

As I woke up this morning, I felt conflicted. I got ready and checked out of the hotel very early. I drove to the Bushwell Plaza and parked. I left my luggage in the car. I made it up to Spencer's apartment. , 8-L. I knocked on the door. Spencer's wife Jenna opened the door.

"Carly! How are you?" She said sweetly.

Spencer had met Jenna a year after I went to college. They met at an artist convention. They dated for Three year and when we got out of college, they were engaged. They were married some months after and had some kids after. They had twins, Aaden Socko and Kaylee Amber. They were 3 years older than Yvonne. They go to a private school, so they aren't always home.

Jenna was just as energetic as Spencer and being married mildly mellowed him. Their art creations were displayed all over the apartment.

"Hey Jenna! I'm good."

"Come in, where's your luggage?"

"In the car I plan to get them later."

"Well you missed Spencer, he just left, something about getting art supplies."

"What's he working on?"

"I don't even know, he's been keeping it a secret."

"Spencer was always secretive about the art. How about you, you've been making anything"

She got up and brought a painted canvas over to me. It was a family portrait of them, in a rainbow pattern.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"Thanks I finished it yesterday."

I put down carefully and sighed. I was going to talk to her.

"Can you help me? With girl talk"

"Of course what's up?"

"See yesterday, Freddie took me to dinner after Yvonne couldn't it make it. And after when we were saying good bye he kissed me."

Her mouth went into a perfect O shape. She smiled and proceded to talk.

"What's the problem? You don't like him?"

"No see that's the problem, I do like him. But it feels like I'm backstabbing Sam and Alex"

"Why's that?"

"Because, Sam told me once that she was scared of Freddie coming back to me. I promised her it wouldn't happen and that I wouldn't let him. And Alex's last words were telling me he loves me."

"Carly, he didn't come running back to you right? He loved Sam. The same goes for Alex. Liking him isn't a crime. If that promise is holding you back then you need to talk to Sam or someone."

"But Sam's gone, how am I supposed to talk to her?" I asked sarcastically

"I said to talk to her; I didn't say she had to reply." She replied slyly "Do it before you go to sleep"

There was a knock at the door. Jenna went to go check the peephole.

"Carly! It's Freddie. It looks like he's with...Sam?"

"That's Yvonne; don't tell him I'm here."

"Wow she looks a lot like her. With brown eyes though."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go hide."

"Don't be a coward!"

Then the door knocked again and I hid in their room, which was near the living room. Jenna opened the door.

"Hey Jenna, we were wondering if Carly was here?" Freddie asked

"Uh she actually just left...to get...doughnuts." Jenna replied uncertainly.

"Oh do you know when she'll be back?"

"No sorry. But I'll be sure to tell her to dropped by. Good bye now." She said slightly pushing them out the door.

I exhaled and walked back. Jenna was giving me a disappointed look.

"What was that about? He was right there!"

"I know that. But I still need to to "talk" to Sam or someone."

"Fine but you need to go out later."

"Why?"

"We need doughnuts."

I laughed and agreed. We went down to get my luggage and brought it to their spare room. I unpacked and layed on my bed. It was still early, no doughnut shops were gonna be open._ I could take a nap._ I rested my head on the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Carly, Carly sweetie wake up"<p>

I woke up groggy and standing in front of me was Alex. My eyes went wide, and I opened my mouth to scream before he covered it.

"Shhh If you scream, someone will come and we have to go." He told me

"Who's we?" I asked but I saw her anyway, Sam was sitting on a chair looking around. "Wait, is this a dream or am I going crazy?"

"You are asleep, but your mind is subconsiously giving you us to talk to." He said

"Okay, so how ya been?"

"Eh could be better," Sam replied

"I'm so happy to see you, why are you here."

"We are here to help with your Freddie problems." She said bluntly

"Whaat? I don't...have a problem."

"Yeah you do since we're here." She argued

"Well they're not that big anyways, so I am gonna-"

"You're worried that if you fall for Freddie, you'll be betraying me and Sam." Alex said knowingly

"But you don't have to worry because we're alright with it." Sam said helpfully

"But what about our promise, and your last words?" I said meekly, gesturing to them.

"Promise? Carly, how many times have we broken a promise to eachother? And it doesn't count as breaking it if I agree to end it." Sam said

"And my words still hold true. I will always love you, and I know vice versa. But that doesn't mean you have to make yourself unhappy. Because that makes me unhappy. "Alex responded

I thought carefully at what they said. They were right.

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Then you guys break up and continue being friends like last time." Sam replied.

"Any more questions or insequirities?" Alex asked

"Why are you guys okay with this?"

"Because we know letting you live in the past isn't fair to any of us. The five of us in this together." Sam said

"You, I, Freddie, Sam, and Yvonne are going to get through this. We are a family." Alex said sweetly.

"Go back to sleep and when you wake up; give Freddie a big kiss for me and Yvonne a big ol' hug." Sam said quietly

"And tell them hi from me too." Alex whispered

I fell asleep again and this time when I woke up, I wasn't as confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**We meet Jenna! i know she's not like the Jenna in iLove You, but as I've stated before, this story was written before iLost My mind was even announced. I think i based this Jenna more on the Jenna from iPrefer Artists, another REALLY Good FanFiction. Only in my head though, i don't know if you guys who've read the story agree.**

**Another ghost tale! OooOooh... You guys get to see more about how Alex is like. This, unfortunately, will be his only appearance in the story. I know I should have spent more time with him, but he didn't fit in the story. Thanks for reading and please tell me how I'm doing.**

**-Cali-447**


	18. Yvonne and Sam

YVONNE'S POV

My dad figured it out today. Aparently that dinner yesterday really made him think. After breakfast we went to find Carly. We went to the hotel and to Spencer's house but she wasn't there. I don't know why my dad didn't just call her or something. We went to look at the doughnut shop, Amazing Glaze, and when she wasn't there, we went to Holy-O's. We sat down there and had some coffee. Decaf for me though.

"Should we just go home and look for her later dad?"

"No we should find her today."

"But girls need time to think, and who knows where she is. For all we know she could be hiding in Spencer's apartments."

"*sigh* yeah you're right. But how long do I wait?"

"Dad you're almost 40 and you still need help?"I said, he glared, so I continued,"my guess three days, call her Sunday and ask her out to a real dinner and I'll come this time, so she doesn't feel awkward."

"Okay good advice, ready to go?"

"Yep let's go!"

We left Holy-O's and went back home. It was still really early, 10:00 am. I decided to go back to bed since I had already done my homework and Iris was at a family thing.

* * *

><p>"Yvonne Emily Puckett-Benson"<p>

I woke up in fear of my full name; I opened my eyes and saw my mom standing in front of me.

"Hi" I said meekly

"Well you're calmer than Freddie and Carly, they nearly screamed when I came into their dreams."

"Yeah but whenever you hear your full name, you become quiet."

"Haha words to live by, now do you know why I'm here?"

"Because I had some bad coffee and am imagining things?"

"No, to talk about this plan you had."

"Are you mad? I didn't want to upset you."

"I am not mad; you did what you had to do. What I want to talk about is why. Why Carly and Freddie and not someone else."

"They were both lonely. They looked like they could work together and they were friends."

"Well I'm proud of you. At least they won't be unhappy anymore. What I can't believe is that your father didn't figure it out 'till I told him"

"You told him?"

"Yep, your father's a genius, but he can be a real idiot."

"Huh, and here I thought he figured it out."

"Yep, I miss that."

"Are you sad?"

"No just tired, I had to talk to a lot of people today."

"How 'bout we take a nap here, I have to wake up anyway."

"That sounds like a good idea."

We layed on the bed together and closed our eyes. Like that, we looked like twins, well triplets if you count Aunt Melanie. We started to go to sleep.

"Good night mom. I love you."

"Good night darlin' I love you too."

And we, the two Puckett Bensons, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Can't say much for this part. Too Sweet.

Thanks For Reading, for the story alerts, the favorite stories, and my four reviews.

-Cali-447


	19. Art

FREDDIE'S POV

The next couple of days were a blur I hadn't heard from Carly and I was getting worried. Finally Sunday came around and I called her. The call went straight to voicemail. I groaned and decided to call Spencer's apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Spencer. Is Carly there?"

"Yeah, wait a minute."

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

Spencer handed me the phone and went back upstairs to his art project.

"Hello? Carly? It's Freddie."

"Oh. Hi."

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner. With me and Yvonne of course."

I paused for a moment, with Yvonne there, we wasn't going to try anything.

"Okay, but Yvonne's coming for sure right? She's not leaving us?"

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV<p>

I thought about what she said.

"Yes. And we won't go if she bails out, if you're worried."

"Okay, when do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow? Around 7:00 pm?"

"Okay I'll be ready by then. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

"Bye" he said.

I called Jenna over and asked if she'd liked to go shopping. I needed something else to wear. I only brought one dress. She agreed, we told Spencer where we were going, and left to the mall.

After an hour or so, we had found dresses for both of us. Jenna said she wanted a dress for their anniversery, which was a month away. We were done shopping and went to the food court. We ate and went back home.

"CAARLLAY!" Spencer yelled from the second floor.

"WHAT?"

"Come up here!"

Me and Jenna looked at each other and ran upstairs. He was waiting in front of the door of what I guessed was his art studio.

"What's up?" I asked

"Jenna cover her eyes please." Spencer asked

Jenna came behind me and put her hands over my eyes. I heard the door open and Spencer's and Jenna's whispers on trying to lead me inside.

"Okay on the count of three, you can open them." Jenna

"One, Twoooo, Two and a half, THREE!" Spencer

Jenna let go of my eyes and I saw my surprise. It was a portrait of me; along the side were pictures of important moments. The portrait showed me at different times of my life. It was beautiful.

"Who has the best big brother of all time?"

"You do."

Spencer and I hugged until we heard a click. Jenna had her phone out and was taking a picture. We went downstairs and had dinner. Spencer made his spaghetti tacos. We all talked and ate. Later on Spencer sent me to bed. He said I was still his little sister and that he knew I needed sleep. I went to sleep, half expecting Sam or Alex to come again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Remember in chapter seven? Spencer said he was making an art project. Here it is! Not important to the story, but it shows a Sparly relationship. Aww (this is the part where all go aww)So Freddie, Yvonne, and Carly are going out to dinner. More on the next chapter**

**-Cali-447**


	20. An Awkward Dinner for Three

YVONNE'S POV

The next day we got ready for dinner. I picked a black dress with yellow flowers. My dad looked very handsome in his suit with a red vest underneath. We drove to the Bushwell Plaza. We got out of the car and went to the eighth floor. We knocked on the door. Jenna opened the door and welcomed us inside. We waited for a while, until Spencer called me over.

"Guess your plan worked after all."

"Yep 'cept that they're not on a date."

"Yeah but it's a start."

"Yeah without your help"

"Hey I was making an art project for Carly!" He argued

"Yeah yeah"

Carly walked downstairs right then. She was wearing a beautiful Black dress with specks of orange on it. We left the apartment and went to the car. Me and Carly sat in the backseat. We got the restuarant soon. It was a place called "La Fromage Magnifique" which I believe means "the magnificent cheese." I think it sounds better in French. We walked in. Then we were seated at our table. We quickly ordered our food and sat in quiet awkwardness before I broke the silence.

"So your show is doing really well, huh Carly" I asked

"Uhh yes this is planning to be our most successful year." She replied

"Who's in charge while you're gone?" My dad asked nervously

"The director comes into power after me." She said quietly.

"Oh well that's very nice." He says

"Yeah very nice." She responded

"How's work been dad?"

"Very good, my app is doing really good." He said

"Are you planning to make anything else soon?" Carly asked

"Not yet, my boss still needs to tell me what he wants in the next app." He replied

"Okay that's interesting" Carly says

"Yeah very interesting." He said blandly

"I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back" I said

I get out of my chair and walk to the bothroom. I wash my hands when I first get there. I stare in the mirror planning on how to get over the awkwardness. I can't think of anything so after a while, I walk back. I see my dad and Carly laughing quietly and both of their cheeks red. I missed somthing funny aparently. When I sit back down they explain it to me:

When I left, someone came up, took a picture of them with the person in the middle and ran away.

What a weirdo. Our food arrived shortly after. We started to dig in and the awkwardness faded away, until a weird subject was brought up.

* * *

><p>The weirdo from earlier came up to us and apologized saying that he wanted to take a picture with the iCarly people.<p>

"Oh hey Sam's here too!" He said. He took a picture of me and left.

"I wish they would at least ask." My dad said.

"Have you been recognized before?" Carly asked

"Yep but mostly how that guy did, take picture and run." He replied

"Me too, but people ask me." Carly said

"Lucky," I said under my breath.

"Have you been recognized too?" They said together shocked.

"Yeah but as my mom. Cause some people are to dumb to realize that I am way younger, **and** I have brown eyes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" My dad asked

"Because it's no big deal, people get recognized all the time."

"Yeah but you're only 13. It's not normal." He said

"Freddie it's okay calm down." Carly spoke.

"It's not okay! People are taking random pictures of my daughter thinking she's my wife." Freddie said outraged

"Fine but there's no need to yell at me! Go yell at the people!" Carly shot back

"You're the one saying its okay!"

"Yeah but I'm not telling people,'oh hey come take a picture'!"

"Of course not people ask you!"

"Why are you getting all worked up about this?"

"I'm sorry if I care about my child!"

"But she's still here, Freddie, safe and sound!"

"You would feel the same way if you had any kids Carly!"

Carly looked shocked, then angry. She took a $20 dollar bill, put it on the table, and left.

"Wait! Carly! I didn't mean that at all." He called after her. She left the restuarant. My dad put his head down on the table and I called for the check. My dad paid for it with his credit card, and I took the twenty, planning it give it to Carly when I saw her. We got in the car and saw that Carly had left her shawl in the car. We drove to the Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Sigh, Freddie has no luck with the ladies; every dinner has an argument. Just to let you guys know, Freddie is just being protective on Yvonne. He cares about his daughter. I hope you like this chapter and thank you all you wonderful readers. This story has reached at least 3000 hits, so again I'm happy. Here's another chapter, a double upload today. The next chapter will start pulling things together since there is only like ten chapters left. Thanks for reading.**

**-Cali-447**

**(And if you guys could please leave me a review telling me what you think. I really want to have at least six reviews for this story by the time its done and before i start my other one. i know to some of you, it sounds pathetic to be kind of begging for reviews, but it lets us authors know how good a job we're doing. Thank you for reading this.)**


	21. Forgiveness

**_This chapter picks up where the last one left off. They're in the Bushwell Parking Lot Right now._**

* * *

><p><em>Yvonne's POV<em>

"What am I supposed to say to her? It was the worst thing possible I could have said." My dad said hitting his head against the steering wheel.

"Start with sorry."

"Yeah but I can't even face her"

"I'll do it!" I wasn't going to let them ruin this.

"No you're staying here."

"Why? You don't want to do it, I can do it."

"Yeah but it's not gonna mean as much if you do it."

I unbuckled my seat belt and took the shawl.

"I'll leave you if you do it." He said warningly

"I can stay at their house."

"You're already grounded from the other night; do you want to risk that?"

"Yes it's for your own good." And with those words I got out of the car.

I was gonna get in so much trouble for this, but like I said it was for his own good.

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

How dare he bring that up! I left him money to pay for my meal and left. I called Spencer to pick me up and we went home. It was silent; I guess he knew I didn't want to talk about it. I went to my room and later on Jenna came in saying that someone wanted to talk to me.

"If it's Freddie, don't let him in!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Freddie."

I turned around and saw Yvonne standing in the doorway. She was still dressed up and had my shawl and her heels in her hand.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"The elevators were broken. So I walked up the stairs. Let me tell you, it's not easy walking up eight floors of stairs in heels."

"Why didn't you use the special elevator? It would've saved you time."

"Would you have let me in? Even if I brought my dad?"

"Where is Fred-, your dad?"

"Probably in the car, cursing at himself for letting me come instead of him."

"Why didn't he come?"

"He didn't know what to say to you, and I offered to say it to you, then we argued and I got out of the car."

"So you just left him to talk to me?"

"And to return to your shawl and money."She said handing me both.

"Oh thank you. What did he want to say?"

"First off: Sorry, he said it was the worst possible thing he could have ever said. Which I don't really get."

I felt a pang in my stomach and decided to tell her the story.

"They never told you, did they? The reason I don't have any children?"

She shook her head and came to sit down next to me.

"The truth is I did get pregnant once. Around the same time Sam did. Around my fifth month, I miscarried and it stopped my ability of becoming pregnant. She would've been around your age. We hoped that you guys were going to be best friends. We, me and Alex, really wanted a child but it didn't happen" I said sadly

She looked at me with a smile and hugged me.

"Your parents were really helpful at that time. I gave Sam the baby clothes I had because you were supposed to be a boy. Did they tell you that?"

"Now that I knew. They told me when I asked why I had a lot of blue clothes." She said laughing.

We chuckled for a while before her face got serious.

"He really is sorry, he looked like he was about to cry." She sighed and put her head down

"I need to tell you something, this whole time I was trying to set you up with my dad."

I smiled and hugged her.

"I know. Your dad was telling me at dinner when you went to the restroom. Plus I have a woman's intuittion. You wouldn't talk back to your dad like that, even if you are Sam's daughter."

Her eyes were saying sorry and I told her it was okay. I walked her down and saw that Freddie's car was still there. I went up to the car and knocked on his window. He quickly opened the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

** We learn more about Carly and we have some more "Carvonne" bonding.(- That is a disgrace of a Pairing Name. Don't ever leave me in charge of those.) So a small cliffhanger that will be picked up in the next chapter. And Yes, Carly anf Freddie are feeling kind of awkward right now. That's why they seem be be so cold to each other. Thank you for reading and PLEASE leave a review. I feel like you guys don't like this story as much as some others and it is kind of discouraging. On another nore, I will be posting a one shot after this, it will be called Smile. Please look for it. Again, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

-Cali-447


	22. Window Talks and Barns

**_This chapter picks up where the last one left off. They're in the Bushwell Parking Lot Right now._**

* * *

><p><em>Yvonne's POV<em>

"What am I supposed to say to her? It was the worst thing possible I could have said." My dad said hitting his head against the steering wheel.

"Start with sorry."

"Yeah but I can't even face her"

"I'll do it!" I wasn't going to let them ruin this.

"No you're staying here."

"Why? You don't want to do it, I can do it."

"Yeah but it's not gonna mean as much if you do it."

I unbuckled my seat belt and took the shawl.

"I'll leave you if you do it." He said warningly

"I can stay at their house."

"You're already grounded from the other night; do you want to risk that?"

"Yes it's for your own good." And with those words I got out of the car.

I was gonna get in so much trouble for this, but like I said it was for his own good.

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

How dare he bring that up! I left him money to pay for my meal and left. I called Spencer to pick me up and we went home. It was silent; I guess he knew I didn't want to talk about it. I went to my room and later on Jenna came in saying that someone wanted to talk to me.

"If it's Freddie, don't let him in!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Freddie."

I turned around and saw Yvonne standing in the doorway. She was still dressed up and had my shawl and her heels in her hand.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"The elevators were broken. So I walked up the stairs. Let me tell you, it's not easy walking up eight floors of stairs in heels."

"Why didn't you use the special elevator? It would've saved you time."

"Would you have let me in? Even if I brought my dad?"

"Where is Fred-, your dad?"

"Probably in the car, cursing at himself for letting me come instead of him."

"Why didn't he come?"

"He didn't know what to say to you, and I offered to say it to you, then we argued and I got out of the car."

"So you just left him to talk to me?"

"And to return to your shawl and money."She said handing me both.

"Oh thank you. What did he want to say?"

"First off: Sorry, he said it was the worst possible thing he could have ever said. Which I don't really get."

I felt a pang in my stomach and decided to tell her the story.

"They never told you, did they? The reason I don't have any children?"

She shook her head and came to sit down next to me.

"The truth is I did get pregnant once. Around the same time Sam did. Around my fifth month, I miscarried and it stopped my ability of becoming pregnant. She would've been around your age. We hoped that you guys were going to be best friends. We, me and Alex, really wanted a child but it didn't happen" I said sadly

She looked at me with a smile and hugged me.

"Your parents were really helpful at that time. I gave Sam the baby clothes I had because you were supposed to be a boy. Did they tell you that?"

"Now that I knew. They told me when I asked why I had a lot of blue clothes." She said laughing.

We chuckled for a while before her face got serious.

"He really is sorry, he looked like he was about to cry." She sighed and put her head down

"I need to tell you something, this whole time I was trying to set you up with my dad."

I smiled and hugged her.

"I know. Your dad was telling me at dinner when you went to the restroom. Plus I have a woman's intuittion. You wouldn't talk back to your dad like that, even if you are Sam's daughter."

Her eyes were saying sorry and I told her it was okay. I walked her down and saw that Freddie's car was still there. I went up to the car and knocked on his window. He quickly opened the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

** We learn more about Carly and we have some more "Carvonne" bonding.(- That is a disgrace of a Pairing Name. Don't ever leave me in charge of those.) So a small cliffhanger that will be picked up in the next chapter. And Yes, Carly anf Freddie are feeling kind of awkward right now. That's why they seem be be so cold to each other. Thank you for reading and PLEASE leave a review. I feel like you guys don't like this story as much as some others and it is kind of discouraging. On another nore, I will be posting a one shot after this, it will be called Smile. Please look for it. Again, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

-Cali-447


	23. The Beginning of the Plan

**_The first part of the "climax"_**

* * *

><p><em>SPENCER'S POV<em>

With Yvonne's help, this was totally gonna work. Don't get me wrong, I was a Seddie Shipper. But when my little sister and Freddie were faced with a lot a tragedy, they became, in my eyes, a good couple. They were barely speaking to eachother, which was a big compairison to the first week.

I tried talking to Carly about this and she brushed me off. I tried having Jenna talk to her too. She closed her out too. My sister was going to talk to someone whether she liked it or not.

Oh yeah, I can be serious and deep. When, you know, I'm not being silly and what not.

I went downstairs to talk to Carly.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey adulto"

"You're an adult too."

"Then why do you call me 'kiddo'?"

"Cause it's cute."

"*chuckles* what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and Jenna to a surprise place on Thursday around noon."

"What's the surprise?"

"I will Neva' tell!"

"Will it be safe and legal?"

"Yes of course!"

"Okay then we're going a place on Thursday at noon."

"Yay! Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah what're we havin'?"

"Chicken Stir Fry, Jenna made it."

"Coolio."

We three ate lunch together and we talked about art. Well me and Jenna did, Carly stayed quiet. After we were done, Carly made a glass of her special Lemonade. That stuff's digusting, I don't even know what she puts into it. She offered to make Jenna and I one, but we both refused. She went up to her room.

The next couple of days were all the same. Get up spend time with Jenna, talk to Carly, eat, sleep. Eventually Thursday came. We got Carly ready and when we got near the place, we blindfolded her. Yvonne did the same to Freddie and we pushed them in the room at the same time and locked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Bwahaha! Cliffhanger, and in one of the shortest chapters. Does the "Barn" from the last chapter's title make more sense? I think this is the only chapter in Spencer's POV, but don't worry, there will also be one in Jenna's POV, and the Freddie/Carly/Yvonne ones will continue. And a special person's POV will come ****later. So thank you for reading, I will update tomorrow, after practice, so around 6:00pm PCT. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.**

**-Cali-447**


	24. Locked In

NO ONE'S POV

As soon as they felt they were being pushed, they took off their blindfolds. The two adults saw eachother and looked at the door. They ran for the door and tried to open it.

"I wouldn't do that, it's locked." A voice from behind them said.

They turned around and saw two walkie talkies on a table. Carly grabbed one and spoke into it.

"Spencer? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No but you guys need to talk your problems out."

"What problems?" Freddie asked from the other one

"You know what problems," Spencer said slyly, "anyway Yvonne wrote me a note on what to tell you."There are blankets under the table on the far right, food is on top of that table, pillows are next to the food case, there are cameras throughout the room and there are batteries next to the walkie talkies incase they run out. The chargers to your phones to connected to the electrical circuit, but they won't work since there's no service here."

"Wait, Yvonne in on this?" Freddie asked.

"Uh yes but don't blame her, this was my idea." Spencer replied.

"Fine but when can we get out?" Carly asked.

"When you work stuff out appropriatly."

The two adults groaned and looked at eachother. They gave small smiles and turned away.

"Where's the bathroom?" Freddie said

"There's a door in the back of the room, it has stuff for you too."

Freddie went to go check it out while Carly talked menacingly into the walkie-talkie.

"Spencer, if you don't get us out of this insane place, I swear I will send everybody that picture of you at that Christmas party last year, the one with the punch bowl and everything!"

"Go ahead! That's been on the internet for months. Ha!" Spencer realized his words and felt embaressed.

Freddie came back to the main room and spoke to Carly.

"I think we should just get this over with, 'cause I just checked the food storage and all that's in there is gonna cover us for at least today."

"Right...so where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm sorry i didn't update on time, had homework on Thursday, a football game on Friday, and had to work yesterday. So these next few chapters will be really short, like little bursts of plot, and some will be cliffhangers. Just warning you. Thank you for reading and please tell me how I'm doing.**

**-Cali-447**


	25. Finally!

**NPOV**

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Freddie said bluntly

"Wow that was straight to the point. Um it's okay. I forgive you?"

"Yeah thanks."

They stayed silent for a while, giving eachother slight glares. Finally after ten minutes Carly spoke again.

"Why did you kiss me? Like not that I mind, wait that's not what I meant!"

Freddie laughed and proceeded to answer.

"Well, you gave me good advice, and it was a good date? I guess, and I got caught up in the moment."

"Oh because you just kissed me out of the blue and I was kinda confused."

"Confused about what?"

"My feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Betrayal, happiness, love, stealing."

"Woah, believe it or not, me too."

Carly turned to Freddie with a confused face.

"After I kissed you, I talked to Yvonne about it, and then Sam came into my dream and talked to me too."

"Sam talked you too?"

"She came into your dream too? She was a busy person."

"I guess, what she says?"

"She said that she wants me to be happy and that living in the past isn't good."

Carly layed on the floor and Freddie joined her.

"Alex and Sam said the same to me."

"How come you got two people?" Freddie jokily whined.

"Because I'm cool." Carly said sarcastically

They laughed for a second before Carly put her hands to cover her face.

"How did we get stuck in this mess?" She said muffled.

"Because we have people that meddle in our lives."

"Yeah it's not like we tried setting Sam u-" Carly said, realizing her mistake.

"We didn't do it with Spen- wait did Ms. Ackerman count?" Freddie said

"We meddled as much as they did."

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do Freddie?"

"What do you mean?"

"We both like eachother, yet we don't want to dissapoint our spouse."

"I know. We have the same problem. Why were we put through so much hurt?"

"Because they had their reasons, and they probably hated us."

"Should we at least try?"

"We could take it really slow,"

"How do we start that?"

"The right way, Carlotta Shay, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Fredward Benson, I accept."

"Cool"

They smiled at eachother. Carly got up and looked at the door.

"Can we get out now? We're already dating!"

"Yeah Spenc, let us out."

The walkie-talkie spoke again, but it wasn't Spencer who answered.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Yay, an Update! sorry but competition starts next week and Band has practice every day. Sorry, very rushed and short chapter and again a cliffhanger.

Does this mean the story's over? :(

No! :D

The story still has at least 8 more chapters.

So thank you for waiting for this short update and I'll try to update soon, probably on Sunday.

Thanks for reading!

-Cali-447


	26. First Date?

"Spencer left an hour ago," Jenna spoke from the walkie talkie.

"What time is it?" Carly said

"Around 3:30

"Can you let us out then?" Freddia asked

"Uh no. He took the keys and he took Yvonne to the theme park." Jenna said appoligeticly

"So we're stuck here!" The two prisoners said together

"I guess. Unless you guys could pick a lock."

Carly turned to Freddie

"Did Sam ever teach you how to pick a lock?"

"Only really easy ones"

"How are we even locked in here? Shouldn't there be a lock on this side?"

Jenna's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"This is a banquet hall, but when they built it, this is the only room they messed up in. That's why Spencer got it so cheap."

"As long as he's saving money!" Carly said hysterically

"Why aren't you at the theme park Jenna?" Freddie asked kindly

"Roller Coasters aren't my thing."

"Any ideas what we can do while we wait for Spencer?" Carly asked

"You guys could go on your first date, or talk, or just sit there."

Carly and Freddie looked at each other and smiled. Carly grabbed a blanket and used it a table cloth and put it over the table. Freddie went to go get the food basket and brought it over. Carly found the plates and forks and set the table. Freddie worked on making something "date appropriate" from the things in the basket. Carly connected her phone to the charger and played some classical music from it. She came back to the table to see that Freddie had put food on the plates.

He had trouble figuring out what to make. There had been bread, ham, crackers, granola bars, cold pizza, and wahoo punch. He eventually decided on sandwiches, some made from the bread and some on the crackers, he put granola bars on the plates, placed cans of Wahoo Punch on the table, and ignored the pizza. It wasn't the best, but it would do.

The two met at the table. Freddie opened the chair for Carly and she sat down. He sat down himself and they proceeded to eat their make shift dinner. They talked and laughed and even got up to dance once or twice. They had a great "first date."

Around 8:00 pm, they felt tired. They got the beds ready and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

another short chapter, but a cute little Creddie moment. And yes, Jenna intended to do that. She's in on this too. Also i think i messed up in describing the door. what i meant was one side, the side Jenna's on, needs a key to open. the other side, where Creddie is, also needs a key and not a handle or a bolt lock that can open it. So thank you for reading and please leave a review because i still would like my 6 reviews by the end of this.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll post another (shorter) chapter later today.

-Cali-447


	27. Disappear

FREDDIE'S POV

I was roughly woken up in the middle of the night by Spencer. He had finally come from the theme park. He told me that he already dropped off Yvonne. I hit Spencer in the back of the head and ran to my car. It woke me up and I was able to drive home okay. I got home and fell on my bed. I got up again and changed. Then i fell asleep again.

My alarm woke me up again. Or at least I thought it was my alarm. It turned out to be my cell phone. I opened it half-asleep.

"Hello?"

"Freddie? It's Melanie."

"Melanie? What's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering what Yvonne was doing at my house."

"What? What she d-. What time is it?"

"It's around 1:00 pm."

"Oh gosh. Mel, I just woke up. I have no idea what she's doing there. I come pick her up."

"No it's okay she can stay."

"Mel she's in trouble, I need to talk to her."

"Fine, see in in about an hour?"

"Okay thanks, sorry about the trouble."

"It's fine Freddie. See you soon."

I quickly got out of bed and got ready. Why would she go to Melanie's house? I raced to my car and got in, ready for the 45 min. drive to Mel's house. Yvonne was going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Told you it would be short. And Yes Melanie is the "special guest" i was talking about earlier. I might post another chapter later today, I haven't decided yet. This is the **shortest** chapter **ever**.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you guys think so far.

-Cali-447


	28. Melanie Talks

**MELANIE'S POV**

I heard a knock at the door at around 9:00. I opened it and saw Yvonne at the door. She looked tired but still awake.

"Hi Yvonne. Where's your dad?" I said looking around, expecting to see Freddie standing behind her.

"He's sleeping. I need to talk to you, please."

I let her into the house where me and Brad live. She walked in carefully and went to the living room.

"How did you get here?" I said knowing the hour drive.

"Taxi, when you save allowance, you can buy stuff." she said, half sarcastic

"So what's this you need to talk about?"

"I did something bad."

I looked worried. Knowing my sister, I was worried by what her daughter would consider bad.

"What did you do?"

"I got my dad and Carly together."

I let my breath go. It wasn't that bad.

"I don't see the bad part. Do you want some coffee? It's decaf."

"Yes please. It's not bad, I know, but I'm worried if I made the wrong choice."

I quickly made the coffee and served it. My niece needed advice, and she didn't have anyone to talk to. When Sam got sick, me and Brad moved here for emergencies. I guess this qualified as one.

"What makes it a wrong choice?"

"Like they break up and they're never happy again."

"I really doubt that would happen. They would try to work it out. They broke up before."

"How would you know that? I didn't even know until recently."

"Believe it or not, your mom _always_ told me everything."

"That's nice."

"There's something you're not telling me. I see it in your eyes. Your parents did the same thing."

"What if Carly isn't the one? What if she can't fill my mom's space?"

"Carly, was the love of your dad's life at one point. She was a mother to all of us. She is sweet and caring, but she can be frightening at times. Your mom loved her and Sam can't be replaced. Carly will make him happy, like Sam did."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She mouthed a thank you and hugged me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Probably watch TV."

"Okay!"

"Where's Uncle Brad?"

"Buisness trip in Tokyo."

"Do you miss him?"

"Kinda, we talk every day."

"That's so cool how you guys keep a relationship even when you're separated."

We watched TV for some time before I remembered Freddie. I called him and he sounded completely surprised that Yvonne was even here. He hung up and started to head over here. He arrived within the hour and dragged Yvonne out while saying appoligies. I told him it was no trouble. He was mad, but I was worried for Yvonne.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm back, and with a longer chapter! So we see here that in times of desparate need, Yvonne goes to Melanie. I wanted Yvonne to bond with someone who wasn't Iris, Freddie, Carly or Spencer. And who could forget about Sam's twin sister. I hope you guys enjoyed this double upload, don't forget to read the chapter before this. Can you guys find a line that could come in handy later?**

**Thanks for reading, see ya in the next chapter.**

**-Cali-447**


	29. Punishment

YVONNE'S POV

I know I shouldn't have gone without my dad's permission, but in my defence, I wasn't planning on staying that long or my dad waking up so early. I just needed someone to talk to. My dad was so mad at me. He stayed silent during the whole car ride. I knew I was going to die a horrible death. When we got to the house I prepared myself.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YVONNE? JUST SHOWING UP IN MELANIE'S HOUSE! With out my permission too? What is wrong with you? Since Carly came, you've beem breaking rules, kidnapping people, going places, and just plain disrespecting me!" He yelled out

"I wasn't thinking. I wanted someone to talk to. I didn't mean to stay that long. I didn't mean for my plan to go that far. I'm sorry." I said

I knew I deserved what I got. I have been acting rude, and inconsiderate. My dad could yell all he wanted, I knew I would agree.

He calmed down after that.

"You're grounded. Two months. No computer for the first month, only for schoolwork. You can't go out either, visits to the house only. That enough?"

"Yes."

"No you're wrong. You must also promise not to meddle in other people's relationships. You must swear," he looked around the living room until he found the book, "on your mom's cookbook."

I knew he was serious. There was only one copy of the book in the whole world. I placed my hand on it and nodded.

"Good, now go to your room, I need to talk to my girlfriend." He said mokingly

My jaw dropped and I squeeled. I didn't know how yesterday went beside that fact that my dad came around 1:00.

"She's your girlfriend now?"

"Yep now go to your room, you can't intefere anymore."

I groaned. I knew he was going to punish me more. I walked to my room sticking my tongue at him. He stuck it out as well and I laughed. I made it to my room and decided to read a book. Life stinks when you can't use the computer.

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

After last night, I decided to try to torture Spencer. I hid all his paint brushes. He was looking all around until he promised never to do that again. I fell asleep after torturing Spencer. I got up at around 9:00 and had breakfast. I started to pack and clean clothes. I was going to leave in two days. At around 3:00, I got a call from Freddie.

"Hi Carly."

"Hey Freddie."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go lunch with me."

"Sure where we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to Mama's Eat's."

"Of Course I haven't been there in the longest."

"Great! See you there around 5:00?"

"Yep sounds good."

"See ya there."

"Okay bye Freddie!"

I hung up the phone and decided to get ready. I haven't been to Sam's restuarant in the longest. After Sam died, the restuarant went into a custody battle between Freddie and Sam's partner, Sandra. Her will never told who it went to. It was finally decided that Sandra would own the name and could control the buisness, while Freddie gets 40% of the profits. Freddie also made Sandra promise that she would use all the original recipes. I was helping Freddie with all this along with Spencer.

I got ready, told Spencer and Jenna I was going out, and headed to the restuarant. When I got there, Freddie was already there. He took my hand and took me inside.

The restaurant was big and filled. There were paintings of food on the walls. The walls were bright welcoming colors. The ceiling was covered with lights that went with the walls. It was really beautiful; Sam always does things big, when she wants to.

We were seated and waited for the waiter to come back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Yay back with another chapter and bringing back Yvonne's POV

Not much to say but the next chapter will be the dinner date.

Thank You for reading and if you could please review?

-Cali-447


	30. Distance

**I am so sorry that this is so late. More in the author's note.**

* * *

><p>Neutral POV<p>

Carly and Freddie sat there until their waiter, Walter, got to the table with menus.

"Hello, I'm Walter. I'll be your waiter tod-. Oh hey Mr. Benson! How ya doing?"

"Good, Walter, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, the job's still is doing well. Anyway, what will you have to drink?"

"Uhh Lemonade please."

"Cherry Iced Tea." Said Carly

"Okay well I'll go get the drinks you guys think about what you want to eat."

Walter left to the kitchen. Carly turned to Freddie.

"You always know the waiters here?"

"Walter's special. He was the first one we hired here at the restuarant. Came in saying that he wanted to buy a skateboard. Still here dreaming about college only in his sophomore year."

"That's nice. How long has he been here?"

"Almost three years."

"Woah and he can't find another job?"

"He won't leave! We tried offering him other jobs, but he loves it here I guess."

"Who wouldn't love working at a restuarant where the food is as good as air!"

Walter came back with their drinks.

"And what will your meals be today?"

"I'll have the bacon shrimp pasta." Said Freddie

"And I'll have the meat spaghetti with the bacon on the side." Said Carly

"Okay I'll be right back."

He left again and the duo resumed talking.

* * *

><p>"So why the dinner so soon?"<p>

"I wanted to take you on a proper first date before you left."

"Oh that's sweet." Carly looked sad before talking again.

"How are we gonna make it work if I'm in California and if you're here?"

"We could do the long-distance relationship. Calls everyday, emails, like we all used to do."

"That sounds do-able. Plus we're only a plane ride away."

"Yeah. Does it feel like it's moving too fast to you?" Freddie said uncertainly

"A little but I guess it's just feelings. No distractions...or taco trucks." Carly joked

They both laughed and sit up straighter when they saw Walter arriving with their food. He brought it to the table along with the forks. They started to eat and talk again.

"What about Yvonne? Is she okay with us dating?"

"Since she was the one who brought us together, I guess she's okay with it." Freddie chuckled

"Where's she right now?"

"At the house, she's grounded because she snuck off to Mel's house."

"Why did she go over there?"

"She said she needed someone to talk to. My guess Iris was busy, and she wanted me to sleep."

"She knows she can talk to me right?" Carly said sincerely

"I guess but maybe she felt more comfortable with Mel. We see her every now and them." Freddie finished

The couple ate and talked. They payed the bill and left to their respective homes. They both felt happy that they had talked about some issues that had been clinging since, well yesterday. They talked on the phone when they got home. They were getting ready for Carly's upcoming leave. They knew that they would miss each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Making two author's not's because i had planned to post this on Sunday but, my sister took the laptop away, and with rehearsals and homework, everything got so busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back again! Sorry for the wait but this week we had rehearsal every day after school, then with homework and chores, I found time today. I didn't upload on Saturday because my Marching Band had our first competition. We got first in Color-guard (flags, rifles, and sabers for you who don't know) and 2nd in Band. Not bad for a band with more than half of the members being rookies, myself included. SO thank you for waiting for this chapter and I hope it met your expectations. I'm uploading two chapters today so please read them both. I'l explain more more this chapter too in the next chapter's author's note<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	31. Happiness and a Movie Date

YVONNE'S POV

The rest of the day I spent at the house. My dad offered me one free day because he felt guilty about leaving me here. I said no because since Carly came, we've been neglecting our chores. Hey, I like cleaning! I just basically cleaned and organized things. When I was done decided to watch TV.

There was nothing good to watch. The only thing I considered watching was some show called Totally Terri. It was really old and bad. This episode reminded me of some iCarly sketches. After I just thought to read a book. The only problem was that I had already read every book in the house.

I saw my mom's cookbook, still on the table, and decided to look at that. My dad came home as I was finishing the book. He looked happy and came and picked me up to spin me around.

"Hey dad can I be put down now?" I asked, I'm slightly afraid of being dropped, since Spencer did...

"Yes you can."

He put me down and went over to the couch to sit down.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause, I had a good first date with Carly and we talked about important stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"How we're gonna deal with our relationship while we're separated."

"That's nice. What are we going to do for the next two days?"

"Well at the restaurant, I and she were talking about taking all of us: Jenna, Spencer, You, me, and Carly, to the movies. We all want to see the Galaxy Wars movie."

"Carly didn't seem like a Galaxy Wars fan to me."

"She's a small fan. She has seen all the movies because Spencer took her."

"Cool, does that count as another free day from my grounding?"

"Yes, but only because it's Galaxy Wars."

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!"

"Hey thank you. You're the reason I even have a girlfriend right now.

"It's nice to get some recognition once in a while."

"Haha. Come over her and watch TV."

I did like my dad asked and we watched TV. I felt happy that my dad was happy. He had to take care of me and he deserves it.

* * *

><p>JENNA'S POV<p>

After making an amazing sculpture with Spencer, We got a call from Freddie. He invited us to go watch the new Galaxy Wars movie. Spencer and I are big fans, so we watched it at midnight. We didn't mind watching it again so we agreed. Me and Spencer always do cute dates like this. Our kids were smart so they're in a private school. I wish they would be let out more. Aaden and Kaylee love Carly, they wanted to see her, but their Spring Break isn't until next week.

On Saturday, the day before Carly left, we all headed to the movie theater. We got there at 4:00 and bought our tickets for the 5:30 show. Since had some time to kill we went to the arcade near the theater. We played DDR, Guitar Hero, SkiBall, and Air Hockey. When we left we still had about thirty minutes left so we decided to head back and buy popcorn and Candy.

Soon after the movie started and we watched. There was so much action and Nug-Nug was incredible. On some parts where I couldn't watch, I turned to Freddie and Carly. They were ocasionally feeding eachother popcorn. They were still watching the movie so that was good. The movie ended and we were all talking about the amazing movie we just saw. We decided to meet up at the Groovy Smoothie.

When Spencer, Carly, and I got there, Freddie and Yvonne had already found a table and ordered the smoothies. We had a great time and even bought some of T-Bo's doughnuts. We went our separate ways after that. Our group went home and so did Yvonne and Freddie.

It was a great day. For the Carly's last day here, it was pretty great. This was the first time that we all hung out together. If you don't count the day we kidnapped them. We were all there that day. I was going to miss Carly when she leaves tomorrow. I hope she comes and visits soon.

When we got home, Carly went up to finish packing. Her flight left at 10:00 and you always have to be there early. Spencer and I told her we would mail the painting of her when she got home so she would have it at home without trying to put it in her already filled suitcase. After some snacks we all felt sleepy. I kissed Spencer good night and got ready for bed. He joined me shortly after and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So a Jenna point of view that quickly sums up the days after the date. This chapter and the last are just talking about Carly and Freddie's relationship and this is to speed it along. This story has about two more chapters. And that includes the epilogue, so thank you for reading and Please review, I am one review away from reaching my goal of 6. Sorry for the wait.**

**-Cali-447**


	32. Goodbyes are Bittersweet

**The Final Chapter to this Story.**

* * *

><p>NO ONE'S POV<p>

The bags were packed. They were sitting in the trunk of Spencer's Car. They first went to return Carly's car then to pick up Freddie and Yvonne. They got to the airport found Carly's terminal and waited until she had to go.

When the time came, the group said goodbye to Carly. Spencer, Jenna, and Yvonne went to go fimd food, which left Carly and Freddie alone.

"I guess this is it." Carly said sadly

"Yeah. Promise you'll call me when you get home."

"Of Course."

The two sad lovers stared at each other before leaning in for one last (First) kiss. It was simple and sweet. His hands around her waist and her hands around his neck. They pulled away smiling. They heard the boarding call and Carly left, after one kiss on the cheek.

She got on her plane thinking anout how two short weeks could change her life. She smiled and looked out the window. Yvonne was a good person, just like her parents.

Freddie watched her leave and went to go look for the rest of them. He found them eating pizza and joined in. To think, two weeks ago he was sad and depressed. Now he felt happy and excited. He would have to thank Jenna and Spencer, along with Yvonne.

After 'breakfast', they saw Carly's plane take off and went to go find their car. They dropped Freddie and Yvonne off at home.

Spencer would miss his sister. He took care of her as a child and loved her. He had helped her find happiness that was right in front of her. That was worth his missing paint brushes.

Jenna would also miss her. She had a friend to talk to and go shopping with. Her sister-in-law was a kind person. She already missed her and she had been gone for barely an hour. She wondered how she was doing.

Yvonne was happy. Her plan had worked. She had gotten_ Carly and her dad together._ They were going to be happy together. Maybe soon she would have a step mom. She knew that her mom was smiling on her from where ever she is. She had done it. Who knew _a 13-year old_ would be a good matchmaker?

Carly landed at around 3:00. She decided to call Freddie. They talked for an hour and he passed the phone to Yvonne and they talked too. She hung up later to talk to Spencer and Jenna. She felt quite happy; she knew she had people who loved her. She made it home and unpacked. She would have to visit again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Very Short, I know, but It's how I ended the story. Don't worry, I have an epilogue already written and that will be up on Wenesday? Most likely then.**

**Thank You for all for reading and please review. Thank you to all of you who helped me reach my goal of six reviews. I'll list all of you in the next chapter.**

**Thank You all again, I really do aprreciate everything you guys do with this story.**

**-Cali-447**


	33. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

YVONNE'S POV

Sunday, May 6th, 2035

My dad and Carly have been dating for about two years now. Carly comes to visit every two months and she stays for two months. When she comes she stays in the extra room near my room. It used to be our storage room.

My dad is planning to propose to Carly _tonight_. He was keeping it a secret from me, but he left the ring's reciept out. To keep me quiet, he let me invite Iris. I wouldn't have told. We are planning to go to my mom's restuarant. That's where they went on their first date.

We got to the restuarant aroung 4:00. My dad's excuse for the "party" was that it was time to have a reunion of all their friends. The main event was to happen around 6:00. We rented out the whole thing. We decorated it with red and black baloons and stripes. Everyone came around 4:45.

The party was great, the food was awesome, and seeing "old" people dance was funny.

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

At the party everyone seemed to be there. I saw Brad, Melanie, Wendy, Brad, Gibby, Guppy, and even Yvonne's friend Iris. It was AWESOME. Freddie did great with this.

I must say that I am in love with him. To think, when we were young, I denied him. Now he seems to be the one. We talk every day on the phone when I'm in California. I'm planning on telling him some good news today. My show is creating a spin-off and is moving to Seattle. I get to move here!

I didn't see him though. He must be handling the party. I'll get to him soon.

* * *

><p>FREDDIE'S POV<p>

I am freaking out man! I am too nervous! This proposal has got me worried. I think I am more worried for this proposal than with Sam's. Her's was small and romantic. Carly's is loud and friendly. I was too worried to enjoy. I was hiding in the kitchen. I heard the door open. Yvonne was standing there

"Dad, it's almost time."

"Yeah, do I look okay?"

"Yup! Handsome."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think this is a good idea? You know the proposal."

"Dad, I got my ability to speak my mind from mom. If something was wrong, I would've told you."

"Thank you, for everything. You've been a great help. You remind me so much of you mom."

"Dad, don't make me cry on a happy day."

She came over and hugged me. We stayed there for a while until we heard people making speeches. It was almost time.

* * *

><p>YVONNE 'S POV<p>

After my dad's talk we went out and he went to the stage. Carly was already there, my dad said she could make a speech after him so she would be on the stage.

The crowd went silent when my dad went up.

"Hey everybody! Hope you guys are have fun! It's been great seeing all of you here. Especially," My dad turned to Carly and the crowds went aww, "GIBBY!"

Everyone laughed and he continued when it got quiet.

"But really I would like to thank all of you for coming on this special day."

What makes it so special?" Brad yelled

"Well I'm about to show you."

My dad handed me the microphone and pulled Carly over. He pulled the ring out and got down on one knee. The crowd gasped and awwed. I put the mike near his mouth.

"Carly, you've been a light in my life for the past few years and I would like to continue that. Will you marry me?"

Carly had a big smile on her and almost was about to cry.

"Don't do it!" My dad's friend Dan called (**Dan S. is always the person who yells random things on his shows.)**

The crowd laughed and Carly took the microphone from my hand.

"Yes!"

The crowd cheered and they kissed. Carly put on the ring and came and hugged me. Spencer and Jenna came up and congratulated them. Soon Carly was pulled away to talk about the ring and the planning of the wedding. My dad was taken away to go talk about boy stuff.

Around 10:00 the party ended and only Spencer, Jenna, Carly, my dad, and I were left. We cleaned up and we took some booths to talk. Carly is moving back to Seattle! We were so happy. After everything we went home.

This day went great. I can't wait to help plan the wedding.

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV<p>

Freddie completely surprised me. I had no idea. Now I'm engaged. I can't wait to start our lives together. I hope Alex and Sam are happy. We followed their advice and got together. I guess Freddie was right; he would be my second husband.

When we got home, Yvonne went to her room and my and Freddie stayed in the living room. We kissed and talked about the wedding. We were pretty much already married. I guess good things do come from bad events. I wouldn't change a thing about my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note.<strong>

**That's it! It's done. i don't know if you guys want me to do another epilogue or a sequel or if it's fine on it's own. Please tell me you final thoughts. Tell me your favorite, least favorite, funniest, dramatic, shocking, and the all around best parts of the story. Thanks for sticking through this with me. Best Wishes to you guys who made it this far. Please read my other stories and review them too.**

**Special Thanks to:CocoMonster, PinkRoc24, RockyBlue DanxRuno, ReaderReviewer, Louis, and Sweetstarre123 for reviewing; hockeygrl99, missrunner2016, purplehAM138, Ryan T. Morris for Favorite Story; blushyskittle3321, DraconicWrath, Short But Deadly for Story Alert and ALL OF YOU for help this story reach _6,000_ hits! I really do apreciate this. :D**

**-Cali-447**

**(PS Another story will be started soon, I'll give you a hint: Shiz")**


	34. REVIEW RESPONSE

Review Response:

Hi Everybody,

This is not a new chapter.

This is going to be a little different than what I usually do.

I would like to explain this story.

Mostly because of a review I got. Here's what they said.

_**S**_orry_ didn't like this story for alot of reasons like **:** why would sam and freddie name there kid yovanna? (**Her name is Yvonne)** amnd why would she get freddie to date carly if he was_

_already married to sam? And the fact that you list this as a seddie story was _

_wrong :(i hope you make an noncreddie _

_story next time js_

I'll start explaining.

*Sam and Freddie named their kid **Yvonne** not _yovanna,_ because 1. It's a pretty name 2. I wanted her to have a name that could be sweet and tough at the same time. 3. It seemed to fit the story, sorry if you disagree.

*I explained why she got them together in the story, but i never really explained the concept of this story.

So I was stemming from the iOMG madness and this idea popped into my head. A story about Freddie getting with Carly after Sam died and a teenage girl helping them. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, i was honestly starting to dream about it, so on night I grabbed my phone and started to type. Yep, this story was written on my phone, all of my stories are, but this started the ball rolling. By the end of the night, I had already typed around 4,000 words. I wrote this story in about a week and just kept typing other stories. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the concept.

*Now the Creddie/Seddie listing in the story description. this was the most confusing part for maybe some of you. It is ultimately a Creddie story as you can see by the ending. But I listed it as a Seddie story because Seddie is there in the form of Yvonne. She is the creation of Seddie. Also there are some Seddie moments in the story. But I listed the Characters of the story as Carly and Freddie, and in the summary I even say that Freddie is getting with Carly.

So the fact that the reviewer thought that the story shouldn't be Creddie, I plainly state that it was and they shouldn't have read the story if they didn't like Creddie.

So sorry if it seems rude to the reviewer how this was written, but i just wanted to respond.

* * *

><p>Also I would like to provide a small timeline for this story In case you guys wanted to know their ages (hopefully I got all the math right):<p>

2011

Carly-17

Sam-17

Freddie-17

2015 after four years of College

Carly-21

Sam-21

Freddie-21

2018 At Sam's April wedding and Carly's August wedding

Carly-23

Sam-24

Freddie-24

2020 at Yvonne's August 8th Birth (8 for Seddie)

Carly-25

Sam-26

Freddie-27

Yvonne-Baby (Aww)

2030 at Sam's and Alex's Deaths **(**:( **)**

Carly-36

Freddie-36

Sam-36- Died Before August

Yvonne-10

2033 Current Time- Story Starts Saturday, March 25

Carly-37

Freddie-38

Yvonne-13

* * *

><p>Thank you for Reading this if you made it this far. I wanted explain this story. So if you guys have any questions about this story or any of my stories, don't be afraid to ask, leave a message or a review, I'll try to answer as soon as I can.<p>

-Cali-447

(Another story will be up soon, I'll still have to upload it up to this site, but I'll give you another hint while you wait. HINT: Gravity.)


	35. The Wedding

**What you have been waiting for:**

**The Wedding**

* * *

><p>After months of planning, the day had arrived. Yvonne smoothed out her light Maroon dress as she sat at her house waiting for her father to finish getting dressed.<p>

"Dad, if you take any longer, You and Carly might be be married after I graduate, from College!" She yelled out from the living room

"You know, you have the impacience of your mother." Freddie said huffily as he came out dressed trying to tie his tie.

Yvonne snatched it off his neck and wrapped it around hers.

"It's getting painful to watch you tie this." She said as Freddie gave her a look.

She finished quickly and fixed it around His neck. Freddie smiled and kissed Yvonne on the forehead. She cheered as he finally grabbed his car keys and the headed over to the church.

* * *

><p>YVONNE'S POV<p>

As we got to the church, I saw that my dad's work friends were already there.

Tony, Bernardo, and Brian were talking to Spencer who was modeling his new fire proof tuxedo.

Aaden was next to his dad, talking with the men.

I went over and hugged my surrogate cousin.

"So, how does it feel that in a couple of hours, we'll be cousins?" He said

"It feels, nice I guess. I just want to get this over with and change into some better clothes. Where's Kaylee?"

"She's with my mom, helping Carly get ready." He answered

"She does tend to need help often doesn't she?"

"And that is why I chose to come with my dad, even if he's making, awkward, movements." He said the last part slowly as we looked over to Spencer, who was dancing like a maniac.

We stared at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"I wonder how Carly's doing." He said, turning away from his father's painful dancing.

* * *

><p>Kaylee's POV<p>

Aunt Carly looked so pretty in her wedding dress. It was a pale ivory, with a sweetheart top and an A-line skirt. It was decorated with beads and jewels. Her hair had grown back and now was up in a bun.

A small viel covered her face as she put on her shoes. She turned to me.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Carly, you look beautiful!" My mom said as she finished fluffing the skirt.

Carly looked in the mirror again and smiled. I knew that she really did love Freddie. I looked at the time and noticed that it was almost time to get to the church.

"Aunt Carly! We have to get going!" I yelled a little too loudly.

My mom and her looked over to the cable box. It read 12:25; we were to leave the house at 12:35. They started quickly packing up the room.

"Jenna, has the limo gotten here yet?" Carly asked grabbing her purse.

"I don't know, Kaylee, could you go check?" My mom asked

I nodded my head and went outside. There was a car waiting in front. I asked the driver and he was here for Carly.

I told the ladies the news and both sighed and continued getting ready.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>GIBBY's POV<p>

Carly and Freddie had invited me to be in their wedding.

It's good to see that they found happiness in each other.

I got there just as it was about to begin, which was good, since I was to be a groomsman.

Melanie, Yvonne, Kaylee, and Jenna were standing on one side while Brad, Myself, Aaden, and Spencer were on the other.

The march started and we got into position.

Tasha couldn't make it so Yvonne was going to be my partner.

We walked first, followed by Mel and Brad, Kaylee and Aaden, and Jenna and Spencer in that order.

We reach the end of the walkway when Freddie came in with his (crazy) mom. They were the last to come, until Carly walked in.

* * *

><p>NEUTRAL POV<p>

The church was decorated with red, black, and maroon. **(Creddie Colors, I do my homework :D)**

Each aisle had a bouquet of lillies, and were connected with ribbons.

The alter was surrounded by an arc of White lillies and lights.

The sun radiated from the colored glass windows of the hall and the crowd around them seem to absorb the beauty as well.

Carly smiled at the guests as they stood up to welcome her.

No one's smiles were bigger than Freddie's and Yvonne's, who didn't even mind the growing pain in their cheeks.

The song played slowly as Carly walked down the aisle.

Freddie felt as nothing could distract him from the person who was gliding over to him to tie their lives together.

She reached the alter and the music stopped.

Freddie eagerly took her hand while the Justice of the Peace spoke.

"Who is to give this woman to the bonds of Marraige?"

"I, her brother, will" Spencer said before giving them both thumbs-up.

"And with that the ceremony will begin, Carly and Freddie have asked someone special to read"

Jenna walked up carefully and took out the sheet of paper. She began to read.

"Marraige is a bond that is to last a lifetime.

It is based on trust, teamwork, and honesty.

It should be all of those things for it to last a lifetime.

That's what everyone says; What they don't tell you, is what to do when a life ends.

Many seclude into darkness, some jump into the light, little manage to actually move on.

The couple in front of us has faced these tragedies and with some help," She stopped to wink at Yvonne, "They've managed to get through them.

They are ready to face the world of marriage again, just as they were ready to do many years ago.

The couple has chosen to read their own vows." Jenna finished with a smile

Carly turned to Freddie, who decided that Carly would go first.

_"My dear Freddie,_

_I Vow to Honor and Cherish you with all my Life,_

_Treat you with Care_

_Always be faithful,_

_And Most of All,_

_Respect and love you_

_And your daughter._" Carly said smiling over to Yvonne.

Freddie took the small pause and started his vows.

_"Carly,_

_I vow to Respect you,_

_To Love you,_

_To be a shoulder to cry on,_

_To be there for you,_

_And to make sure you're happy._

_Promise."_

The crowd was split in two, half crying and half almost there.

The Justice of the Peace took center stage as they finished their vows.

"Carlotta Elizabeth Shay, Do You Take Fredward James Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do." Carly said with a big breath to match her smile.

"Fredward James Benson, Do You Take Carlotta Elizabeth Shay to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Freddie said with a grin.

"If anyone has any reason as to why these two individuals cannot be married, Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace."

The crowd stayed quiet.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride, boy!"

Freddie did as he was told and Carly and he went into for a kiss.

Yvonne managed to escape the bridesmaid line and went to go hug her family.

The three of them were in a group hug and pulled apart to walk down the aisle again.

Freddie and Carly had made it into the limo, while their wedding party piled into the party bus.

The reception was a great smash as speeches were made and people danced funny.

Yvonne had presented Freddie and Carly with a present for the both of them; A trip to the D_α_n_i_ Resort in Hawaii.

"When you have money, you can buy things!" Yvonne said to the flabbergasted adults.

But when the party was done, the room cleaned, and the balloons deflated, all that was left was the family that was made in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Yay! A wedding! Some of you requested this, so here you go! :D**

**I'll probably publish other stories within the next two weeks, some are one-shots and short stories.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

**-Cali-447**

**If you could please answer the poll on my profile, I would appreciate it.**


End file.
